Pflichtgefühl
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Martin steht zwischen zwei Stühlen.
1. Chapter 1

1

1

9. Pflichtgefühl

„Martin, das ist ein Befehl und keine Bitte!"

„Ja Sir."

Martin antwortete, wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn sein Vater so mit ihm sprach, er setzte eine starre Maske auf und reagierte nur. Zehn Minuten stritt sein Vater jetzt schon mit ihm und versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, dass er ohne groß nachzudenken, seine Befehle ausführte.

Nach diesem unerfreulichem Gespräch mit Victor, ging er wieder zurück ins Büro. Er hasste es, wenn sein Vater nach New York kam und ihn sprechen wollte, das bedeutete nie etwas Gutes. Martin, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Gott sei dank war Danny gerade mit Sam unterwegs, sonst hätte er womöglich noch erklären müssen, was sein Vater wollte und gerade jetzt, wollte er niemanden irgendetwas erklären. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Wenn er das tat, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte, würde er lügen und eine Straftat begehen müssen und das wollte er nicht. Martin war so tief in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass Jack hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn still beobachtete. Als Jack ihn dann ansprach, fuhr er zusammen und sah ihn ganz irritiert an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Martin?"

„Gar nichts, ich bin O.K." Jack merkte, dass Martin nicht darüber sprechen wollte und ließ ihn in Ruhe, er würde später Danny darauf aufmerksam machen. Martin merkte gar nicht, dass Jack wieder in sein Büro ging. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch, um das was sein Vater von ihm verlangte.

Sam und Danny kamen von ihrem Außeneinsatz zurück und wie immer lächelte Danny. Er war immer so gut drauf, gerade jetzt konnte Martin Dannys Neckerei und sein Lächeln nicht gebrauchen. Er hoffte, dass er ihm wenigstens dieses eine Mal, in Ruhe lassen würde, aber leider steuerte er geradewegs auf ihn zu. Danny beugte sich zu Martin hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Martin sah Danny an und wurde rot. Danny, schaffte es immer wieder ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, dass war ja auch eine Sache die er ihm gerne antat. Er grinste wie immer, wenn er Martin geschockt hatte. Martin hatte Glück, Danny merkte nicht, dass er mit seinen Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders war. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, nicht ohne Martin flüchtig am Nacken zu berühren. Was Martin noch tiefer rot werden ließ. Er befürchtete, dass irgendein Kollege, aus den angrenzenden Büros, etwas bemerken könnte, er wollte nicht unnötig für neuen Ärger sorgen. Sein Vater hatte sich wenigstens schon so weit beruhigt, dass er wieder mit ihm sprach.

Obwohl er gerne darauf verzichten könnte, was sein Vater jetzt von ihm verlangte, wog es einfach nicht auf, das er wieder mit ihm sprach.

Martin wurde immer zittriger, dieses Problem ließ ihn einfach zu keiner Lösung kommen.

Er konnte mit niemanden sprechen, er konnte ja schlecht jemandem erzählen, dass er für seinen Vater eine Straftat begehen sollte.

Martin hätte gerne Jack von seinem Problem erzählt, aber das ging ja leider nicht. Jack hätte bestimmt eine Lösung parat und außerdem vertraute Martin ihm. Jack war wie der Vater, den er gerne gehabt hätte.

Martin stand auf und ging auf die Toilette, um sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzten, aber das half auch nichts, er fühlte sich immer noch nicht besser. Er war ganz verkrampft, seine Schultern und Nacken taten ihm schon weh und er bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen.

Jack kam rein und fand Martin mit geschlossenen Augen, auf das Waschbecken gelehnt vor. Als Martin hörte, dass jemand die Toilette betrat, öffnete er schnell seine Augen und versuchte zu verstecken, dass es ihm nicht ganz so gut ging, aber Jack merkte es dennoch.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Es ist nichts. Mir geht es gut."

„Es sieht aber nicht so aus, Martin."

„Ich habe nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, mehr nicht."

„Du würdest mir doch sagen, wenn du ein Problem hättest, oder?"

„Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es dir sagen, danke Jack."

Schnell verließ er die Toilette, er wollte nicht, dass Jack doch noch merkte, dass er ein Problem hatte, bei dem er nicht wusste, wie er es lösen sollte.

Martin, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf seine Schreibarbeit zu konzentrieren, doch leider wurden seine Kopfschmerzen stärker, er wünschte sich nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett, um zu schlafen.

Sein Handy fing an zu klingeln, er sah auf dem Display, das es sein Vater war, ihm blieb heute aber auch gar nichts erspart. Zweimal am gleichen Tag mit seinem Vater reden zu müssen, war doch wirklich zu viel. Schnell nahm er das Gespräch an, Victor hasste es, wenn er warten musste.

„Fitzgerald."

Ohne eine Begrüßung, kam Victor gleich zur Sache.

„Hast du schon erledigt worum ich dich gebeten hatte?"

„Nein, hab ich noch nicht, Dad."

„Was soll das heißen, hast du noch nicht?! Und nenn mich nicht Dad, wenn du bei der Arbeit bist!"

„Ja, Sir."

„Also, was soll das heißen?!"

Victor wurde langsam sauer, das konnte Martin deutlich hören.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht tun, das geht nicht."

„Martin, damit wir uns richtig verstehen, du wirst es tun, oder ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen werde!", mit diesen Worten, knallte er den Hörer auf und ließ einen verwirrten Martin zurück.

Er war ja eine Menge von seinem Vater ihm gegenüber gewohnt, aber gedroht, hatte er ihm noch nie.

Er würde es also seinem Vater nicht ausreden können, aber das hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Was meinte sein Vater bloß mit: Er wüsste nicht was er mit ihm machen würde? Martin entschied sich zu Jack zu gehen, um ihn zu fragen, ob er eine Kopfschmerztablette hätte, vielleicht konnte er Jack irgendwie nach Rat fragen ohne zuviel preiszugeben. Bevor er aufstehen konnte, kam Sam zu ihm herüber.

„Was ist mit dir? Du kneifst die Augen zusammen?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen."

„Ich habe Schmerztabletten, willst du eine?"

„Ja, das wäre nett."

Martin stand auf und folgte Sam zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sam gab ihm eine Tablette und er ging zum Wasserspender. Danny sah zu ihm und kam zu Martin rüber.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Nichts weiter, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen, Sam hat mir eine Tablette gegeben, die nehme ich jetzt, dann ist es bald wieder besser", Martins Stimme klang leicht genervt und Danny hatte es natürlich sofort mitbekommen. Danny sah Martin in die Augen, konnte aber nicht so ganz ergründen, was er da sah. Er ahnte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, wusste aber nicht, was es war, dann wurde er von Vivian gerufen und verschob seine Frage, auf später. Martin war erleichtert, hatte er doch gemerkt, dass Danny langsam misstrauisch wurde, er musste sich mehr zusammenreißen, sonst würde er bald doch etwas erklären müssen. Die Kopfschmerzen würden ja gleich aufhören, dann konnte er wieder konzentriert arbeiten. Nun war sein Vorwand, den er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, um Jack um Rat zu fragen, von Sam unwissentlich zunichte gemacht worden, so musste er doch alleine mit seinem Problem klarkommen. Eine Stunde, hatten sie jetzt noch, wenn nicht etwas Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen kam, zu arbeiten.

Endlich, hatten sie Feierabend und konnten nach Hause fahren. Danny hatte leider nicht vergessen, was er ihm zeigen wollte, denn gleich nach dem Abendessen, kam er zu ihm und wollte mit ihm kuscheln. Martin saß in Gedanken vertieft auf der Couch und sah den Nachrichten zu, von denen er aber überhaupt nichts mitbekam. Danny setzte sich neben Martin und ließ seine Hand über seine Brust gleiten, er wollte sie gerade zu Martins Schritt weiter gleiten lassen, als Martin von der Couch aufstand. Martin schaffte es Danny einen Kuss zu geben der, aber alles andere als Leidenschaftlich war. Er konnte heute Abend einfach nicht mit Danny schlafen, so gerne er auch sonst mit ihm schlief, aber heute Abend wollte er einfach nicht. Martin hatte immer noch starke Kopfschmerzen und obendrein, war ihm auch noch kotzübel. Danny war schon sehr erregt, er wollte jetzt gerne mit ihm schlafen, doch als Martin sagte, das er nicht wollte, sah Danny ihn ein wenig enttäuscht und irritiert an.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts ist los, ich möchte heute Abend nur nicht."

Schnell ging er ins Bad und hoffte, das Danny nicht hinterher kam, aber leider hatte er dabei kein Glück.

„Was heißt du möchtest heute nicht?"

„Nur, das ich heute zu müde bin und gleich ins Bett will."

„Du willst jetzt schon ins Bett gehen? Es ist doch erst viertel nach Neun."

Martin sah auf seine Uhr, es stimmte, so spät war es noch gar nicht.

„Ich bin einfach Müde. Muss ich um deine Erlaubnis fragen, wenn ich ins Bett will?", hoppla, das kam schroffer raus, als er gewollt hatte und tat ihm auch sofort Leid.

Leider, war Danny schon eingeschnappt, meinte nur, dass er natürlich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen musste und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Martin ging bis zur Wohnzimmertür hinterher.

„Danny, tut mir Leid, ich meinte es nicht so."

Zu spät, Danny winkte nur mit der Hand ab und tat so, als ob die Nachrichten furchtbar interessant wären. Er würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, also ging Martin zurück ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und verzog sich dann ins Bett. Nach kurzer Zeit, war er eingeschlafen und bekam nicht mit, wie Danny, eine Stunde später, ins Bett kam. Dannys Ärger, über Martins Worte, waren schon wieder verraucht und er kuschelte sich an Martin. Martin brummte im Schlaf, als er die Berührung spürte, doch er schlief weiter.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen, beim Frühstück, entschuldigte Martin sich für seine Worte, die er gestern so barsch hervor gebracht hatte.

„Was war denn los?"

„Nichts, ich war einfach nur Müde. Es tut mir Leid."

„Du bist sehr schnell eingeschlafen, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen, aber du hast schon geschlafen."

„Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

„Nichts besonderes, ich wollte nur wissen was gestern mit dir los war? Jack hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das du so abwesen wirktest."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wirklich auch alles in Ordnung ist."

„Doch ist es."

„Du würdest es mir doch sagen, wenn mit dir nicht alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Schnell sah Martin weg, denn Danny konnte oft in seinen Augen lesen, wenn etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Danny merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte noch weitere Fragen zu stellen, also ließ er ihn in Ruhe.

Stillschweigend beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und machten sich dann fertig, um zur Arbeit zu fahren.

Noch bevor sie die Wohnung verlassen konnten, rief auch schon Martins Vater an und Martins Stimmung war mit einem Schlag auf dem Tiefpunkt. Danny sah ihn an und merkte, dass schon wieder etwas war, er wollte wissen was Martin mit einmal hatte.

„Ich hab nichts", er klappte sein Handy zu und steckte es ein. Langsam ging es ihm auf die Nerven, dass Danny immer wieder fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Die ganze Fahrt über ins Büro, sagte Martin kein Wort, er grübelte, wie er sein Problem mit seinem Vater anfassen sollte. Danny sah ab und an zu ihm rüber und selbst das, bekam Martin nicht mit. Er saß auf der Beifahrerseite und starrte aus dem Fenster ohne etwas zu sehen. Oben in ihrer Abteilung angekommen, ging er sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch. Die „Guten Morgengrüße" seiner Kollegen erwiderte er rein automatisch.

Sein Handy klingelte, er sah auf das Display. Leider war es schon wieder sein Vater, er wusste, er sollte rangehen, aber dieses Mal versuchte er ihn zu ignorieren, er drückte ihn einfach weg.

Jack kam zum Konferenztisch und forderte seine Kollegen auf, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Gerade als Martin sich setzen wollte, klingelte sein Handy, schon wieder und wieder war es sein Vater. Er ging nicht ran, Jack sah ihn fragend an.

„Willst du gar nicht rangehen?"

Martin stand auf, setzte eine starre Mine auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und drehte seinen Kollegen den Rücken zu. Er konnte es jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen, dass alle in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnten, wie schwer es ihm fiel, mit seinem Vater sprechen zu müssen.

„Hast du mich etwa gerade weggedrückt, Martin?!"

Victor war schon wieder auf seinen Sohn sauer und das schon am frühen Morgen.

„Ja Sir! Ich arbeite hier, ich kann nicht andauernd an mein Handy gehen und Privatgespräche führen, das würdest du deinen Agenten auch nicht erlauben." „Wenn ich bei dir anrufe, hast du gefälligst das Gespräch anzunehmen, ich bin dein Vorgesetzter, hab ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Ja Sir, hast du", was anderes blieb Martin nicht zu sagen.

„Ich verlange von dir, das du heute noch nach Washington fliegst und das erledigst, was ich dir aufgetragen habe."

„Dad, hör mir bitte einmal zu, ich kann nicht so einfach nach Washington kommen und das tun, was du von mir verlangst, das geht einfach nicht."

„Erzähl mir nicht was du nicht kannst und was nicht geht, du tust es und gut!"

Martin wollte gerade sagen, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste worum es bei der ganzen Sache eigentlich ging, da hatte sein Vater auch schon aufgelegt, also legte er ebenfalls auf und kam zum Konferenztisch zurück.

Die Besprechung war schnell vorbei und Jack ging wieder in sein Büro. Martin folgte ihm und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Jack sah auf, wusste er doch, dass seine Agenten einiges zu tun hatten. Er war überrascht, dass einer seiner Leute, ihm in sein Büro, gefolgt war.

„Was gibt es Martin?", es ging schneller, wenn er Martin gleich fragte, was er von ihm wollte.

„Jack, hast du mal Zeit für mich?"

„Ja, was gibt es denn?"

„Ich muss dich bitten, mir heute frei zu geben."

Jack legte seinen Stift weg und sah Martin neugierig an.

„Ich kann dir nicht so einfach freigeben. Du weißt, das wir viel zu tun haben mit diesem Fall, da brauche ich alle meine Leute, ich kann auf dich nicht verzichten. Weswegen willst du eigentlich frei haben?", wollte Jack wissen.

„Familienangelegenheiten", mehr sagte Martin nicht.

Jack nahm seinen Stift wieder zur Hand und meinte nur: „Ich kann auf dich nicht verzichten.", dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Martin verließ wortlos Jacks Büro und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, dort saß er nun und starrte ins Leere.

Auf eine Art, war er erleichtert, das Jack ihm kein Frei gegeben hatte, so konnte er nicht nach Washington fliegen und musste sich nicht seinem Vater und seinem Problem stellen und auf andere Art, wusste er doch, dass er seinem Vater helfen musste, was auch immer er für ein Problem hatte.

Das Klingeln seines Handys, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Auf dem Display erschien Victors Name, schon wieder. Dieses Mal nahm Martin das Gespräch gleich an, das war einfach besser so.

„Fitzgerald"

„Hast du alles mit deiner Arbeit geregelt? Wann kommst du in Washington an?" Victor kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass sein Sohn vielleicht unabkömmlich sein könnte, dass man ihn bei seiner Arbeit brauchte. Er ging immer davon aus, wenn er etwas befahl, das man seinen Befehlen folge leistete. Das galt auch für seinen Sohn, ganz besonders für seinen Sohn.

„Dad, ich kann nicht nach Washington kommen, ich kann hier nicht weg. Der Fall, an dem wir gerade arbeiten, erfordert meine Anwesenheit."

Victor legte einfach auf, ohne „Aufwidersehen" zu sagen.

Kurz darauf klingelte in Jacks Büro das Telefon. Nach knapp einer Minute legte Jack wieder auf und rief Martin zu sich. Martin seufzte, wusste er doch was jetzt kommen würde und wer ihm das eingebrockt hatte.

Gleich als er Jacks Büro betrat, sah er auch schon den Ärger in seinem Gesicht.

„Jack, es tut mir leid, ich habe meinen Vater nicht angerufen", Martin hoffte, das Jack ihm glauben würde, wollte er doch nicht, das Jack von ihm dachte, das er, wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte, er seinen Vater anrufen würde.

„Dein Vater hat mich wissen lassen, das ich dir freizugeben habe und du umgehend nach Washington zu fliegen hast", Jack ging gar nicht erst auf Martins schnell hervorgebrachte Entschuldigung ein.

Martin, ließ den Kopf hängen, es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck sich dagegen zu wehren, also stimmte er zu und verließ Jacks Büro, um nach Hause zu fahren und ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und dann nach Washington zu fliegen.

Schnell ging er noch zu Danny rüber, um ihm wenigstens zu sagen, wo er hin wollte, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte. Jeder Frage Dannys, warum er nach Washington musste, wich er schnell aus, mit der Erklärung, dass er jetzt keine Zeit hätte ihm alles zu erzählen, doch wenn er wieder da wäre, würde er ihm alles erklären.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2

Die Zeit im Flugzeug, verbrachte Martin mit nachdenken. Sollte er es wirklich machen und damit riskieren, dass er verhaftet wurde, dann wäre sein Leben vorbei? So oft er auch darüber nachdachte, alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.

In Washington angekommen, nahm er sich ein Taxi und fuhr zum FBI Gebäude. Beim FBI angekommen, fuhr er sofort zum Büro seines Vaters hoch.

„Hallo Margret, ist mein Vater da?"

„Hallo Martin, ja er wartet schon auf sie."

Martin klopfte an und ging ins Büro.

Als sein Sohn sein Büro betrat, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Victors Gesicht, hatte er doch erreicht, dass sein Sohn nach Washington kam.

„Martin, schön das du kommen konntest", Victor kam auf seinen Sohn zu und reichte ihm die Hand, so als hätte er nicht kurz vorher ihn unter Druck gesetzt und seinem Chef befohlen ihn nach Washington fliegen zulassen. Martin sah seinen Vater ungläubig an, wie konnte er so Scheinheilig sein. Er wollte nicht um den heißen Brei herumschleichen, dafür ärgerte er sich zu sehr über die Unverfrorenheit seines Vaters, also kam er gleich zur Sache.

„Warum tust du das alles, Dad?"

Victors Stimme wechselte schlagartig von trügerisch freundlich zu geschäftlicher Strenge, was Martin gegenüber eher normal war.

„Was meinst du Martin?", Victor fragte doch tatsächlich nach dem Grund von Martins Ärger.

„Tu nicht so Dad, du weißt ganz genau was ich meine!", die Art seines Vaters ärgerte ihn.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Martin!"

„Jack denkt jetzt, dass ich dich angerufen habe, nachdem er mir gesagt hatte, dass er mir kein Frei geben kann."

„Na und dann glaubt er das eben", Victor konnte sich nicht vorstellen was, dass alles sollte.

„Na und! Na und! Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?! Mir ist es aber nun mal nicht egal, was Jack über mich denkt, denn ich respektiere ihn und möchte, dass er mich auch respektiert und das er weiß, das er mir vertrauen kann", Martin regte sich immer mehr auf, seine Stimme wurde langsam lauter und die Schärfe hatte deutlich zugenommen.

„Martin, könntest du einen Augenblick mal aufhören und daran denken, dass sich nicht alles um dich dreht. Ich habe ein ziemlich ernstes Problem und ich kann mich jetzt nicht um deine kindlichen Schwärmereien für deinen Vorgesetzten kümmern", Victors Stimme war bedrohlich ruhig.

Martin war schlagartig still, darauf wusste er nichts zu sagen, das hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

Martin drehte sich um und wollte ohne ein weiteres Wort, das Büro seines Vaters verlassen, doch Victor kam ihm zuvor und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Du bleibst hier Martin! Du gehst jetzt nicht! Setz dich da hin und hör mir zu!", er wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch.

Die Strenge, die in Victors Stimme lag, ließ Martin sich hinsetzen und zuhören.

„Also, wie ich schon sagte, habe ich ein großes Problem. Du musst für mich, in die Asavatenkammer des 4. Reviers gehen und dieses Beweisstück verschwinden lassen, von dem ich dir schon erzählt habe."

„Dad, ich sage es auch noch einmal, ich kann nicht in die Asavatenkammer gehen und da einfach ein Beweisstück, aus einem Aktuellen Fall, verschwinden lassen und das weißt du auch. Und außerdem, hast du mir noch gar nicht gesagt, warum ich das Beweißstück verschwinden lassen soll."

„Du musst auch gar nicht alles wissen, du musst es nur tun."

Das Telefon auf Victors Schreibtisch klingelte und er ging ran, anscheinend war ihr Gespräch nun beendet.

Martin verließ das Büro seines Vaters, er hatte nichts erreicht.

Margret lächelte ihm von ihrem Schreibtisch aus freundlich zu, Martin tat ihr Leid, wusste sie doch, wie Victor seinen Sohn behandelte. Martin erwiderte ihre Freundlichkeit, rein automatisch, er war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Problem seines Vaters, das anscheinend auch sein Problem war.

Er konnte doch kein Beweisstück aus einem aktuellen Fall verschwinden lassen, dass konnte sein Vater doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm verlangen. Auch er musste unterschreiben, wenn er die Asavatenkammer betrat, um Beweise einzusehen, genau wie jeder andere Polizist auch. Er konnte es einfach nicht tun, auch wenn es nur um eine Seite in einem Notizbuch ging.

Wenn er ein Beweisstück verschwinden ließ, würde er in den Knast kommen und er wollte seine Karriere nicht wegwerfen, genauso wenig, wie er aus Jacks Team geworfen werden wollte. Endlich hatte er einen Platz, an dem er sich wohl fühlte und den wollte er einfach nicht aufgeben. Und was das wichtigste war, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall Danny verlieren. Sein Vater hatte ihm noch nicht einmal gesagt, warum er diesen Beweis verschwinden lassen sollte, er hatte es einfach nur Befohlen.

Martin verließ das FBI, er brauchte frische Luft, er musste nachdenken. Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen? Er durfte kein Beweiß verschwinden lassen, aber seinen Vater konnte er auch nicht im Stich lassen. Er wusste, er musste ihm irgendwie helfen, das war einfach seine Pflicht als Sohn.

Gut, er konnte ja erst mal den Beweiß ansehen und dann entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte. Martin ging zum 4. Revier, um sich wenigstens mal umzusehen.

Die Asavatenkammer lag im Keller und war durch einen schmalen Gang zu erreichen. Ein Polizist, hatte immer Dienst und es gab Kameras in zwei Ecken. Martin trug sich ins Kontrollbuch ein, mit seinem Namen und welchen Beweiß er sich ansehen wollte, das war Vorschrift. Der Polizist brachte ihm den Beweiß und Martin konnte ihn sich an einem Tisch in einer Ecke ansehen. Über dem Tisch, war eine der Beiden Kameras angebracht, somit war es unmöglich für ihn, den Beweiß unbemerkt zu entfernen und einzustecken. Der Beweiß war ein Notizbuch und auf der letzten Seite, stand der Name von Kurt Delany, der Abgeordnete. Jetzt verstand Martin, sein Vater wurde also erpresst. Doch, mit was konnte man seinen Vater erpressen? Martin gab das Beweißstück zurück und verließ die Asavatenkammer. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn, seinem Vater zu Helfen, wenigstens nicht indem er das Blatt entfernte und verschwinden ließ.

Martin beschloss noch mal zu seinem Vater zu gehen und zu versuchen, ob er aus ihm irgendwelche Informationen herausbekam, doch Margret sagte ihm, dass sein Vater das Haus vor ein paar Minuten verlassen hatte. Margret bot ihm an, dass er ihm Büro auf Victor warten konnte, doch das wollte er nicht. Er brauchte Zeit. Er hatte keine Informationen und er musste einen anderen Weg finden, um seinem Vater zu helfen. Er rief sich ein Taxi und als der Fahrer fragte wohin er ihn bringen sollte, nannte er ohne nachzudenken, die Adresse vom Haus seiner Eltern.

Als er dann vor dem Haus stand, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er seine Mutter besuchen sollte, er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen und mit seinen Problemen nerven.

Drei Blocks entfernt, stand die große Kirche ihrer Gemeinde. Da Martin einen Ort brauchte, wo er in Ruhe über alles nachdenken konnte, beschloss er in die Kirche zu gehen.

Er betrat die Kirche, ging vor bis zum Altar, kniete kurz nieder und bekreuzigte sich. Er setzte sich in die sechste Reihe und dachte nach. Fünf Minuten saß er so in seiner Bankreihe, als Pater Quinn auf ihn zukam und ihn fragte, ob er ihm helfen könne, doch Martin wollte jetzt nicht mit Pater Quinn über seine Probleme sprechen, noch war er nicht so weit. Und außerdem, hatte er die komische Befürchtung, dass Pater Quinn irgendwie merken könnte, dass er schwul war, so weit war er nun wirklich noch nicht und er war sich auch ganz sicher, das er nie so weit sein würde, es seinem Priester zu sagen. Schnell begrüßte er den Pater, sagte ihm dann aber, dass er nur Ruhe zum Nachdenken suchte. Nachdem Pater Quinn an Martin nicht herankam, ließ er ihn alleine mit seinen Gedanken.

Martin wusste nicht, wie lange er schon so in der Kirche gesessen und nachgedacht hatte, doch war er immer noch nicht zu einer Lösung gekommen. Er stand auf und verließ die Kirche. Draußen machte er sein Handy wieder an. Er hatte es vor dem betreten der Kirche ausgeschaltet, damit er die kirchliche Ruhe nicht störte. Nun sah er auf dem Display, das er mehrere Versäumte Anrufe hatte. Zwei waren von Danny, einer von Jack und drei von seinem Vater. Martin entschloss sich, Danny jetzt nicht zurückzurufen, da er nicht wusste, was er auf seine unvermeintlichen Fragen antworten sollte und sein Vater würde doch nur fragen, ob er den Beweis endlich verschwinden lassen hat. Er wollte erstmal zum Abgeordneten Delany und sehen ob er den Kerl dazu bringen konnte, das der seinen Vater in Ruhe ließ.


	3. Chapter 3

3

3

Martin kam am Büro des Abgeordneten an. Seine Sekretärin, rief bei ihrem Chef durch, doch der wollte nicht mit Martin sprechen. Nun war Martin sauer, der Kerl erpresste seinen Vater und wollte nicht, dass er mit ihm sprach. Martin zückte seinen FBI Ausweis und hielt ihn der sturen Sekretärin vor die Nase. Jetzt hatte sie keinen Grund mehr, ihm den Zutritt, zu verweigern, also stand sie auf und hielt ihm die Tür auf, aber nicht ohne ihn noch mal böse anzusehen. „Agent Fitzgerald", Delany stand von seinem Schreibtisch kurz auf und reichte Martin die Hand, seine Bodyguards blieben neben ihm stehen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun? Setzen sie sich", er wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Es war doch erstaunlich, wie ähnlich der Abgeordnete reagierte, fast genauso hatte sein Vater ihn begrüßte, als er in Washington ankam.

Martin versuchte gar nicht seinen Ärger zu verstecken. Er gab dem Abgeordneten die Hand und setzte sich.

„Sie sind also Victors Sohn? Was führt sie, denn zu mir?"

Martin beschloss gleich zur Sache zu kommen und nicht erst stundenlang Höflichkeitsfloskeln auszutauschen. Er sah zu den Beiden Bodyguards hinüber und meinte, dass er unter vier Augen mit dem Abgeordneten sprechen müsste. Delany nickte kurz in Richtung Tür und seine Beiden Gorillas verließen den Raum.

„Ich kenne sie schon, da waren sie noch ein kleiner Junge", Delany versuchte die Situation aufzulockern, konnte er sich doch denken, was Martin bei ihm wollte. Martin war nicht erfreut, er hatte nicht vor sich mit dem Kerl, der seinen Vater erpresste, anzufreunden.

„Was wollen sie von meinem Vater? Warum erpressen sie ihn? Sie können doch nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er ein Beweißstück, aus einem aktuellen Fall verschwinden lässt. Wenn sie Probleme haben, erledigen sie ihre Probleme gefälligst alleine und lassen sie meinen Vater da raus", er sprach schnell und ließ dem Abgeordneten keine Gelegenheit, ihm dazwischen zu reden. Normalerweise wäre Martin diplomatischer vorgegangen, doch dieses Mal war es ihm egal, was der Kerl dachte. Es war ihm auch egal, dass sein gegenüber immer wütender wurde.

Martin war sauer auf den Typen, der seinen Vater unterdruck setzte und dadurch daran schuld war, dass sein Vater ihm auf die Nerven ging.

„Bis jetzt habe ich meinen Kollegen noch nicht über ihre Unverfrorenheit in Kenntnis gesetzt, aber lange werde ich nicht mehr warten."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Agent Fitzgerald? Drohen sie mir nicht, das wird ihnen nicht gut bekommen", er funkelte Martin wütend an.

Martin, gab sich unbeeindruckt, gegenüber dem Abgeordnete.

„Lassen sie einfach meinen Vater ihn Ruhe, dann muss ich ihnen auch nicht drohen", war alles, was Martin noch sagte, bevor er aufstand und ohne sich zu verabschieden, das Büro verließ.

Kurt Delany rief seine Bodyguards zu sich und erteilte ihnen den Befehl, Martin zu folgen und ihm mal zu zeigen, was er von alledem gehalten hatte.

Martin war gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, da klingelte auch schon sein Handy, es war sein Vater.

„Bist du eigentlich völlig verrückt geworden, Martin?! Du kannst doch nicht zum Abgeordneten Delany gehen und ihm drohen!", Victor schrie ihn beinahe an.

„Dad, hör mir zu, so kann es aber auch nicht weiter gehen, ich kann dir so, wie du dir das vorstellst, nicht helfen!"

Victor legte schon wieder einfach auf, das wurde langsam zum Normalfall, wenn er mit seinem Sohn sprach. Martin sah sein Handy an und klappte es zu, dann packte er es ein. Er war erstaunt, wie schnell der Kerl war, der musste seinen Vater ja, sobald er das Büro verlassen hatte, angerufen haben.

Draußen, wurde es langsam dunkel und Martin, war noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, etwas zu essen. Sein Magen meldete sich jetzt lautstark zu Wort, doch bevor er auch nur überlegen konnte, was er denn nun gerne Essen wollte, wurde er auch schon, an beiden Armen, gepackt und in die nächste dunkle Gasse gezerrt. Die beiden Männer zogen ihn ein ganzes Stück die kleine Straße entlang, bis man sie von der Hauptstraße aus nicht mehr so einfach sehen konnte und drückten ihn, nicht gerade sanft, an die nächste Wand.

Der Eine der Beiden Schränke hielt ihn fest, der Andere kam ganz nah ran und zischte ihm ins Gesicht, das er sich es nicht noch einmal einfallen lassen sollte, den Abgeordneten zu bedrohen, denn das hätte der nicht so gerne.

Anscheinend hatte sein Gegenüber Zeit gehabt zu Essen, denn sein Atem roch sehr streng nach Zwiebeln. Martin versuchte nicht durch die Nase einzuatmen und seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite zu drehen. Als der Zwiebelliebhaber mit seinen Belehrungen fertig war, holte er aus und unterstrich seine Worte mit einem kräftigen Hieb in Martins Magengrube.

Martin stöhnte auf und sackte in die Knie, doch der Kerl ließ ihm keine Zeit, schon zog er ihn wieder auf die Beine, stellte sich hinter ihm und hielt seine Arme fest, denn nun wollte sein Freund auch seinen Senf dazu geben.

Das sah Martin aber überhaupt nicht mit ein, ihm reichte eigentlich schon der erste Schlag. Deswegen rammte er seinen Hinterkopf, dem Zwiebelfreund, auf die Nase und hatte Glück und auch Pech. Zum einen, ließ der getroffene ihn los und hielt sich nun seine gebrochene Nase und zum anderen, konnte Martin seinen Kopf nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg nehmen und bekam einen harten Schlag auf sein Auge.

Der Kerl, der ihm gerade noch aufs Auge geschlagen hatte, schüttelte nun seine Hand und Beide machten sich aus dem Staub, aber nicht ohne Martin noch mal zu sagen, das er sich nicht mehr in der Nähe des Abgeordneten sehen lassen sollte.

Martin atmete erleichtert ein und setzte sich auf die Borsteinkante.

Da es mittlerweile schon recht spät war, beschloss Martin sich in einem Motel einzumieten. Zu Hause, bei seinen Eltern, wollte er nicht übernachten, da hätte sein Vater ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Aber zuerst, musste er sich noch ein paar Dinge für die Nacht und den nächsten Morgen kaufen gehen.

Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass er Danny anrufen sollte, aber was hätte er ihm sagen sollen? Vielleicht: „Mir geht es gut und ich komme bald wieder, ich muss nur noch schnell eine Straftat für meinen Vater begehen", Martin sah traurig auf seine Hände, Danny fehlte ihm.


	4. Chapter 4

4

4

Was für ein Glück, das der Typ an der Anmeldung des Motels, mehr Interesse an der Sportübertragung hatte, als an Martins Aussehen. Schnell bekam er seinen Schlüssel und konnte auf sein Zimmer gehen.

Das Zimmer war recht spartanisch eingerichtet. Ein großes Bett, zwei Nachtschränke, ein Fernseher und ein wirklich hässliches Bild über dem Bett.

Martin warf einen kurzen Blick ins Badezimmer und hoffte nur, dass die Dusche morgenfrüh funktionieren würde. Dann sah er in den Spiegel, um sein blaues Auge zu begutachten. Er brauchte Eis, er musste sein Auge kühlen.

Ein paar Türen weiter, stand eine große Eistruhe, wo jeder Gast sich sein Eis holen konnte. Martin holte sich einen Becher voll und sobald er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, wickelte er das Eis in ein Handtuch.

Nachdem er sich bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen und den Fernseher angemacht hatte, legte er sich das Eisbeschwerte Handtuch aufs Auge und krabbelte ins Bett. Wenn Danny jetzt da wäre, hätte er ihn schon längst in seine Arme gezogen, doch leider war er ja nicht da und so musste Martin alleine schlafen gehen.

Er sah sich noch ein wenig die Nachrichten an, danach wollte er dann schlafen, doch bevor er auch nur das Licht ausschalten konnte, klingelte schon wieder sein Handy. Es war Danny, der wohl wissen wollte, wo er blieb und was denn los war. Martin sah aufs Display und ging nicht ran, er wusste noch immer nicht, was er Danny sagen sollte, auch wollte er ihm nicht sagen, wo er war.

Nach achtmal klingeln, verstummte sein Handy wieder und er machte das Licht aus.

Er hätte gerne Dannys Stimme gehört und er hätte auch gerne in Dannys Armen gelegen, seinen Duft gerochen. Es fiel ihm schwer ohne Danny, an seiner Seite einzuschlafen. Martin wälzte sich im Bett hin und her und konnte doch keine bequeme Schlafposition finden. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr er sich an Dannys Anwesenheit in seinem Leben gewöhnt hatte, er liebte ihn sehr.

Schließlich lag er auf dem Rücken und seine Hand, die eben noch auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, wanderte fast wie von selbst, über seinen Bauch, runter zu seiner Boxershorts. Dannys sanfte Finger, fehlten ihm. Er wusste bei Danny nie, wann seine Finger auf Wanderschaft gingen und so manches Mal, fanden sie ihren Weg in seine Hose und kraulten durch die kleinen Haare, egal ob er schlief oder wach war. Er liebte Dannys wandernde Finger.

Es war zwar nicht dasselbe, aber wenn er seine Augen schloss, konnte er sich vorstellen, das es Dannys Berührungen waren, die seinen Körper entlang glitten. Martin stellte sich Danny in Boxershorts vor, der seine Hand in seine Hose gleiten ließ. Er konnte, in seiner Vorstellung, deutlich sehen, dass Danny sehr erreckt und steif war. Martin ließ seine eigene Hand in seine Hose rutschen und nahm seinen, jetzt ebenfalls, steifen Penis in die Hand.

Zunächst bewegte er seine Hand nur langsam auf und ab, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit, wurde er etwas schneller. Er stöhnte leise auf, als er seinen ersten Tropfen verrieb und sich dabei vorstellte, dass es Danny wäre, der den Tropfen von seiner Spitze leckte.

In seinen Gedanken, zog Danny gerade seine Boxershorts aus, nahm seinen Penis in die Hand und strich ihn, mit diesem frechen Blick, den Martin einfach nur hinreißend fand. Martin ließ seinen Daumen an der Unterseite seines Penis entlang gleiten, mit der anderen Hand knetete er sanft seine Eier.

Wenn Danny jetzt da wäre, würde er das massieren seiner Eier übernehmen, aber so stellte er es sich nur vor, das es Dannys Hände wären. Er kraulte sich durch die kleinen Haare wie Danny es immer tat und wurde noch ein wenig schneller. Noch ein, zwei weitere tiefe Stöße in seine warme Faust und Martin kam, mit einem wohligen Stöhnen.

Er spritzte sich alles auf seinen Bauch und merkte erst jetzt, dass er kein Taschentuch parat gelegt hatte. Mist, das hatte er völlig vergessen. Also machte er, als sein Körper sich wieder beruhigt hatte, das Licht an und tapste, mit leicht tiefer hängenden Boxershorts, ins Badezimmer, um sich sauber zu machen.

Zu Hause dachte meist Danny an ein Tuch zum anschließendem saubermachen. Meistens übernahm Danny es auch, ihr gemeinsames Sperma von Martins Bauch oder sonst wo abzuwischen. Er wusste, dass Danny das irgendwie mochte, also ließ er ihn gewähren.

Zurück im Bett merkte Martin, das er jetzt wohl einschlafen könnte. Er machte das Licht wieder aus, dachte noch einmal an Dannys streichelnde Finger und schlief dann auch gleich ein.

Zu Hause in New York lag Danny wach. Er machte sich sorgen um Martin, wo war er bloß. Dreimal hatte er versucht ihn zu erreichen, doch jedes Mal ging die Mailbox ran. In was hatte Martin sich bloß da wieder reingeritten.

Er fehlte ihm, seine ruhigen Atemzüge, wenn er neben ihm schlief. Danny hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, auf Martins gleichmäßigen Atem zu hören bevor er einschlief und das fehlte ihm jetzt. Manchmal, wenn es ihn überkam, ließ er seine Finger über Martins Körper wandern und streichelte ihn noch ein wenig, dann seufzte Martin so zufrieden im Schlaf. Es machte ihn Glücklich zu hören, wie wohl Martin sich bei ihm fühlte, im Gegensatz zur Arbeit, wo er immer so angespannt war.

Auch, wenn Danny sich Sorgen um Martin machte, musste er doch schlafen. Er würde gleich morgenfrüh mit Jack, über das Problem sprechen und sie würden schon gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Mit einem letzten Gedanken an Martin, schlief Danny ein.

Martin wachte, obwohl er keinen Wecker dabei hatte, früh auf. Er hatte nicht so gut geschlafen, Dannys warmer Körper, fehlte neben ihm. Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und als er am Spiegel vorbei kam, stöhnte er gequält auf. Sein Auge war noch ein ganzes Stück dunkler geworden. Dieses wirklich schön geformte blaue Auge, würde sich schlecht verstecken lassen und er hatte nicht einmal eine Sonnebrille dabei. Es war ja auch erst Anfang März und der Himmel die meisten Tage der Woche grau und regnerisch, da brauchte man eigentlich noch keine Sonnenbrille. Er würde sich unterwegs eine Sonnenbrille kaufen müssen, jetzt hatte er noch andere Probleme, die gelöst werden wollten.

Wenigstens funktionierte die Dusche, manchmal hatte er doch tatsächlich auch mal ein wenig Glück. Als er aus der Dusche kam bemerkte er, dass er schon wieder zwei versäumte Anrufe hatte. Martin entschloss sich, dass er heute für niemanden zu erreichen wäre, bis er einige Dinge für sich geklärt hatte. Er würde später bei Danny abbitte leisten, wenn er wieder zu Hause war.

Einen halben Block weit entfernt, vom 4. Revier, gab es ein Cafe, das auch Frühstück servierte, dahinein ans Fenster, setzte sich Martin nun. Er musste noch einmal über die Asavatenkammer nachdenken und dieser Ort kam ihm passend vor. Vor allem, weil er das 4. Revier, von seinem Fensterplatz aus, sehen konnte. Er bestellte sich einen Kaffee mit Milch, musste dann aber leider auf seine Milch versichten, weil sie in diesem Cafe, keine laktosefreie Milch hatten. Aber das konnte an seiner schlechten Laune auch nicht mehr groß etwas ändern, denn er kam immer wieder zum gleichen Schluss.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn, seinem Vater auf diese Weise zu helfen, es sei denn, er wollte verhaftet werden.

Martin beendete gerade sein Frühstück, als sein Handy zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen klingelte. Auf dem Display erschien Dannys Name. Und immer noch ging er nicht ran, er würde später bei Danny anrufen, jetzt musste er noch mal bei dem Abgeordneten Delany vorbeisehen. Es musste doch etwas geben, was er für seinen Vater tun konnte.

Martin bezahlte, lächelte die Bedienung freundlich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abgeordneten.

In New York machte Danny sich Sorgen und wollte darüber mit Jack sprechen. Auch Jack wollte über Martin reden, deswegen war er auch nicht überrascht, als Danny gleich am Morgen, als erstes zu ihm ins Büro kam.

„Ich kann Martin nicht erreichen!", Danny kam gleich und ohne umschweife zur Sache.

„Bevor du dich aufregst, ich weiß auch nicht bescheid darüber, wo er genau in Washington ist und was er da macht. Alles was ich weiß ist, das sein Vater mich angerufen hatte und mir befohlen hatte, das ich seinen Sohn gefälligst Freizugeben habe, damit er nach Washington fliegen kann. Hat Martin dir denn gar nichts erzählt?"

„Nein, er hatte es sehr eilig und sagte mir nur, wenn er wieder da wäre, würde er mir alles erklären und dann war er auch schon weg. Er hat keine Kleidung zum wechseln, noch Toilettenartikel mitgenommen, er dachte wohl, das es in Washington nicht lange dauern würde. Langsam mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Er geht nicht an sein Handy, da stimmt doch was nicht."

Jack nahm ohne ein weiteres Wort an Danny, den Telefonhörer zur Hand und wählte die Nummer von Victors Büro. Nach dem zweiten Klingeln, hatte er die Sekretärin dran und wurde von ihr, nach einer kurzen Anmeldung, durchgestellt. Jack sprach ein paar wenige Worte mit Victor, dann legte er wieder auf und sah Danny an.

„Martins Vater sagte, dass er Martin auch schon seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen noch gesprochen hat."

„Wo ist er bloß und wieso weiß sein Vater nicht wo er ist?", Dannys Stimme klang gereizt da er sowieso nicht gut auf Martins Vater zu sprechen war.

„Pass auf, ich sage dir, was wir machen werden. Ich werde jetzt Vivian die Leitung dieses Falls übergeben und dann fliegen wir Beide nach Washington und kriegen heraus, was eigentlich mit Martin los ist. Und wenn es sein muss treten wir Victor auf die Zehen."

Danny war überrascht, er hatte sich zwar Hilfe von Jack erhofft, doch hätte er im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass sie gleich nach Washington fliegen würden, um Martin zu suchen.

Jack besprach mit Vivian das Nötigste und machte sich dann mit Danny auf den Weg zum Flughafen.


	5. Chapter 5

5

5

Dieses Mal hatte Martin keine Schwierigkeiten an der Sekretärin des Abgeordneten vorbeizukommen, dieses Mal stand sie gleich auf und führte ihn in das Büro, doch freundlicher, war sie deshalb noch lange nicht.

Martin betrat den Raum und die beiden Bodyguards machten einen Schritt in seine Richtung, aber Delany hielt sie mit nur einem Blick zurück.

„Sie sind aber ein sehr mutiger junger Mann, Agent Fitzgerald.

Haben meine Mitarbeiter ihnen nicht klar genug gemacht, dass ich sie nicht mehr sehen will? Das ist aber ein schönes Veilchen, was sie da haben", Kurt Delany grinste frech bei seinen letzten Worten. Und trotzdem bot er Martin einen Platz an, doch Martin lehnte ab, er blieb lieber stehen. Martin blieb wachsam und ließ die beiden Bodyguards nicht aus den Augen.

„Ihre Mitarbeiter, wie sie sie so nett nennen, sehen aber auch nicht mehr so Taufrisch aus, aber genug der Höflichkeiten, ich bin hier, weil ich einige Informationen von ihnen möchte."

„Sie bekommen gar nichts von mir Agent Fitzgerald, verschwinden sie von hier", Delany sah Martin, mit zu schlitzen verengte Augen, an.

„Hören sie Abgeordneter, bis jetzt habe ich meine Kollegen noch nicht hinzugezogen, aber sollte ich dieses Büro, ohne Informationen, die mich weiter bringen, verlassen, werde ich umgehend meine Kollegen informieren. War das deutlich genug?", Martin hoffte, das sein Gegenüber nicht merkte, das er nur bluffte, das würde ihm bestimmt nicht gut bekommen.

Kurt Delany sah Martin forschend an, als ob er nach einer Antwort in seinen Augen suchte, doch als Martin schon aufgeben und gehen wollte, schickte der Abgeordnete seine Gorillas vor die Tür, dann sah er Martin ins Gesicht.

„Ihr Vater schuldet mir noch was und diese Schuld vordere ich nun ein!"

„Von welcher Schuld reden sie?", nun setzte Martin sich doch hin.

Delany richtete sich zu seiner ganze Größe auf, denn jetzt hatte er Martins volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Im Flugzeug saß Danny am Gang und rutschte auf seinem Sitz unruhig hin und her und das hatte fast nichts damit zu tun, dass er Fliegen eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte.

„Mensch Danny, kannst du auch mal still sitzen? Du machst mich noch ganz verrückt. Wir sind doch bald in Washington und dann werden wir auch wissen, was mit Martin los ist", Jack versuchte jetzt schon seit einer Stunde das Gezappel von Danny zu ignorieren, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Natürlich konnte er auch verstehen warum Danny so nervös war, wussten sie doch nichts darüber, was Martin in Washington zu erledigen hatte.

Jack und Danny waren schon überein gekommen, das sie gleich nach der Landung zum FBI Gebäude fahren würden, um mit Martins Vater zu sprechen. Da er Jack befohlen hatte seinem Sohn freizugeben, musste er auch wissen, wo Martin war.

Danny sah Jack gequält an und nahm dann die Zeitschrift in die Hand, die er schon ein halbes dutzend mal wieder weggelegt hatte. Gleich nach der Landung versuchte Danny, wahrscheinlich zum fünften Mal, Martin auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, aber auch dieses Mal sprang nur die Mailbox an.

Martin machte sich mit den Informationen auf den Weg zum FBI Gebäude, wo er sich einen Wagen leihen wollte, mit dem er sein neues Wissen überprüfen konnte.

Es war doch von Vorteil, wenn man zum FBI dazu gehörte und noch viel hilfreicher war es, das der eigene Vater der Vize Direktor war, um einen Wagen zu bekommen.

Da man in der Fahrbereitschaft wusste wer Martins Vater war, bekam Martin ohne große Probleme einen Wagen geliehen. Normalerweise hasste Martin es, das sein Name es für ihn leichter machte, er zog es vor alles alleine hinzubekommen, aber dieses eine Mal, nahm er gerne die Erleichterung an, die es mit sich brachte ein Fitzgerald zu sein.

Er hatte noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, denn er musste nach Charlottesville/ Virginia und dort nach dem Grab von Anthony Charleston suchen. Er wollte endlich eine Lösung für dieses leidige Thema finden und nach New York in sein Leben mit Danny zurückkehren, aber dafür musste er jetzt erstmal nach Charlottesville fahren. Als er losfuhr und die verstopften Strassen von Washington sah, hoffte er nur, dass er nachher besser durchkam.

In der Zwischenzeit ließen Danny und Jack sich von einem Taxi zum FBI bringen, um Victor auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Sie kamen vor dem Büro des Vize Direktors an und mussten erstmal zehn Minuten warten.

Danny wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser, er wäre am liebsten in Victors Büro gestürmt und hätte Martins Vater solange geschüttelt, bis er die Informationen rausrückte die sie brauchten, um Martin zu finden, doch hätte Jack ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht erlaubt.

Bald hatte Victor sein wichtiges Telefonat beendet und seine Sekretärin lies sie endlich zu ihm.

„Agent Malone, Agent Taylor hatten sie einen guten Flug?", Victor kam auf die beiden Männer zu und gab ihnen die Hand, dann bot er ihnen einen Platz, mit einer kleinen Handbewegung in Richtung der Besuchersessel, an. Jack spürte, dass Danny sich nur noch schwer zurückhalten konnte, deswegen kam er gleich zur Sache.

„Haben sie etwas von ihrem Sohn gehört?", Jack sah Victor direkt in die Augen.

„Nein, er geht nicht an sein Handy, wenn ich versuche ihn zu erreichen."

Victor versuchte Dannys Blicken auszuweichen, es fiel ihm schwer nicht immer daran zu denken, das dieser Mann mit seinem Sohn, eine Liebesbeziehung führte, das er gar Sex mit ihm hatte. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was sein Sohn mit einem Mann machte, er ekelte sich davor.

„Weswegen war Martin in Washington?", Jack wollte jetzt Antworten.

Victor antwortete nicht sofort, sondern es schien, als ob er sich seine Antworten erst zurechtlegen musste, was seltsam war, da Victor eigentlich redegewandt war.

Anders als sein Sohn, manipulierte Victor oft sein Gegenüber, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte und brauchte.

„Martin kam nach Washington aus Familieären Gründen", mehr wollte Victor anscheinend nicht sagen. Das reichte Jack noch nicht und er stellte weiter Fragen.

„Wo könnte Martin jetzt sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Nun meldete Danny sich zu Wort, er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, dass Martins Vater, um den heißen Brei herum schlich.

„Was sollte Martin für sie erledigen?", in Dannys Stimme schwang nicht gerade viel Respekt mit und das merkte auch Victor.

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, Agent Taylor", Victor sah Danny streng an. Jack legte Danny eine Hand auf den Arm und hoffte, dass er sich ein wenig beruhigte.

Jack hatte es auch schon gemerkt, dass Victor ihren Fragen auswich und auch er machte sich Sorgen um Martin, aber wenn sie Victor erst verärgerten, half das ihnen nicht weiter und dann mussten sie Martin alleine finden, also versuchte er seinen Ärger über Victors Art, zu verstecken.

Danny lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, was ihm doch sichtlich schwer fiel. Victor machte auf ihn den Eindruck, als ob ihm der Aufenthaltsort oder ob es seinem Sohn gut ging, völlig egal war.

Was Danny völlig unverständlich war. Martin war doch Victors Sohn und ist es nicht die Pflicht und auch der Wunsch eines Vaters, dass es seinen Kindern gut geht?

Jack fragte gerade, wo sie Martin suchen sollten, als es an der Tür klopfte und Margret, Victors Sekretärin, das Büro betrat. Victor sah sie an und meinte zu seinen beiden Besuchern, dass er jetzt keine Zeit mehr hätte und sie bitten müsste zu gehen. Danny wollte seinen vorherigen Gedanken gerade Ausdruck verleihen, doch Jack nahm ihn an den Schultern und führte ihn nach draußen.

Gerade als die Sekretärin die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte Danny sich nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Hast du nicht auch den Eindruck, dass es ihm ziemlich egal war, wo Martin ist und wie es ihm geht?"

„Ja, denn Eindruck hatte ich auch. Wir haben nichts erreicht."

Jack und Danny waren gerade erst ein paar Schritte den Gang hinunter, als ihnen Margret hinterher lief.

„Agent Malone, warten sie bitte einen Augenblick!"

Beide blieben sie stehen und sahen sich an, damit hatten sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. Die Sekretärin, reichte Jack einen zusammengefalteten Zettel und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Jack klappte den Zettel auf und Danny sah ihm über die Schulter. Auf dem Zettel stand einfach nur, Asavatenkammer 4. Revier. Danny sah die Sekretärin verständnislos an, er wusste mit der Information nicht viel anzufangen. Margret merkte, dass es noch ein wenig mehr Informationen brauchte, um Klarheit in die Sache zu bringen.

„Hören sie Agent Malone, ich arbeite gerne für Direktor Fitzgerald… sie machte eine Pause, aber ich kenne seinen Sohn auch schon sehr lange und er ist ja schon immer nicht so sanft mit Martin umgegangen, aber was er jetzt mit ihm macht, kann ich einfach nicht mehr so hinnehmen. Deswegen, habe ich ihnen hier aufgeschrieben, wo er ihn hingeschickt hat. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was Martin da machen sollte, aber vielleicht können sie ihn so irgendwie finden."

Danny lächelte Margret dankbar an. Jack dankte ihr und versprach ihr, dass er niemandem sagen würde, woher er die Information hatte.

Margret eilte zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und die beiden Agenten fuhren nach unten, um sich mal in der Asavatenkammer umzusehen.

Das 4. Revier war nicht weit vom FBI Gebäude entfernt, also gingen sie zu Fuß, so hatten sie ein wenig Zeit über alles nachzudenken. Sie überquerten gerade das Gelände vom Howard University Hospital und Danny schimpfte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

„Ich wusste doch, dass er ein Problem hatte, er frisst seine Probleme immer in sich rein. Er spricht ja mit niemandem, wenn er Probleme hat."

„Danny, beruhige dich, wir werden uns erst Mal ansehen, was Martin in der Asavatenkammer des 4. Reviers wollte und dann sehen wir weiter."

In der Asavatenkammer ließ sich Jack das Kontrollbuch zeigen und blätterte darin herum, bis er Martins Namen fand, dann ließ er sich das Beweisstück bringen, das auch Martin sich angesehen hatte. Es war ein kleines Notizbuch mit dicht beschriebenen Seiten. Auf jeder Seite standen acht Namen, mit Telefonnummern und einigen Abkürzungen, die Jack nicht so einfach lesen konnte. Auf der letzten Seite standen nur zwei Telefonnummern und ein Name, die Privat- und Büronummer des Abgeordneten Kurt Delany.

Danny, der Jack über die Schulter gesehen hatte, sah ihm nun in die Augen. Jack bedankte sich, gab das Beweisstück zurück und verließ dann mit Danny die Asavatenkammer.

Draußen vor dem Polizeirevier fragte Danny dann: „Und was machen wir nun? Gehen wir noch mal zu Victor oder wollen wir zuerst uns den Abgeordneten vorknöpfen?"

„Wir werden zuerst zum Abgeordneten gehen, danach zu Victor und dann will ich wirklich antworten von ihm."

„O.k, dann los", damit war Danny einverstanden.


	6. Chapter 6

6

6

Langsam konnte man glauben, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht Victor unter Druck gesetzt hätte, sondern gleich alles selber in die Hand genommen hätte. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal, das FBI Agenten, diese Woche, bei ihm vorbei sahen.

Allmählich wurde es Zeit, dass er andere Seiten aufzog, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Victors Sohn, machte nicht das, was er oder besser noch sein Vater, von ihm verlangte. Victor hatte ihn wohl doch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle, wie er gedacht hatte. Martin hatte sich wohl doch zu einem eigenständigen Menschen entwickelt, obwohl Victor ihn unter seiner Kontrolle zu behalten versuchte.

Nun, musste er wohl oder übel mit den Beiden FBI Agenten reden, noch länger konnte er sie nicht warten lassen.

Zwanzig Minuten warteten sie jetzt schon vor der Tür des Abgeordneten Delany und die Sekretärin bedachte Jack mit bösen Blicken, nur mit Danny versuchte sie ab und an in Blickkontakt zu treten, doch Danny war nicht ganz bei der Sache, er dachte an Martin und mochte jetzt nicht mit der Frau Flirten.

Währen sie unter anderen Umständen hier, hätte Danny gerne ein wenig mit ihr geflirtet, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber nun machte er sich Sorgen um Martin.

Jack und Danny betraten das Büro, aber der Abgeordneten Delany stand nicht gleich auf, um sie zu begrüßen, sondern unterschrieb erst noch zwei weitere Dokumente, bevor er sich dazu herunter ließ, seine beiden Besucher zu begrüßen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, das er sich gestört fühlte von ihrem Besuch.

Jack fragte sich, ob es wohl daher rührte, das Martin wahrscheinlich auch schon bei ihm gewesen war.

Danny fielen gleich die beiden Bodyguards auf, die in einer Ecke auf der Couch saßen.

Jack setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch, auf den angebotenen Besuchersessel und stupste Danny an, damit er sich ebenfalls hinsetzte.

Martin war inzwischen in Charlottesville angekommen und machte sich gleich auf die Suche nach dem Friedhof, auf dem Anthony Charleston beerdigt lag. Laut seiner Karte, die er sich noch vor seiner Fahrt bei einer Tankstelle gekauft hatte, musste er nun quer durch die Stadt.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er endlich den Friedhof gefunden und nach weiteren fünf Minuten, sprach er erstmal mit dem Verwalter. Von ihm erfuhr Martin, dass es noch zwei lebende Verwandte gab. Die Mutter des Verstorbenen, lebte in Charlottesville in einem Seniorenheim. Der Verwalter wusste nicht, wer die zweite Verwandte war, aber sie kam auch nicht sehr oft zum Grab.

Der Verwalter vermutete, dass die zweite Verwandte wohl eher eine Schwester wäre, doch wo sie wohnte wusste er nicht. Martin ließ sich den Weg erklären und sah sich dann erstmal das Grab an.

Der Mann in diesem Grab, wäre jetzt so alt wie sein Vater, doch er war jung gestorben. Noch kannte Martin nicht alle Fakten, aber er wollte sie herausfinden, vielleicht ergab sich aus den neuen Informationen eine Gelegenheit, wie er seinem Vater helfen konnte.

Langsam nervte es ihn, dass sein Vater glaubte, dass er über sein Leben frei verfügen konnte, er wollte in sein altes Leben zurück, aber er schämte sich auch dafür, das er so egoistisch über die Probleme seines Vaters dachte.

Danny lief vor sich hingrübelnd vor Jack her. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und Jack wäre beinahe aufgelaufen.

„Was ist los Danny? warum bleibst du stehen?"

„Meinst du, dass Martin etwas passiert ist und dass er sich deswegen nicht meldet, weil er sich nicht melden kann? Ich meine, hast du die beiden Kerle auf der Couch gesehen? Der Eine hatte eine gebrochene Nase und der Andere hatte aufgeplatzte Knöchel an seiner rechten Hand."

Dannys Sorge um Martin, war fast schon greifbar, aber auch Jack machte sich langsam große Sorgen um ihn, wenn sie doch nur einen Anhaltspunkt hätten, wo Martin war und was er in Washington wollte.

„Vielleicht ist Martin mit denen aneinander geraten und er liegt jetzt in irgendeiner Gasse. Was wenn er meine Hilfe braucht und ich bin nicht da für ihn?"

„Danny hör auf! Steigere dich da nicht in was rein! Martin geht es bestimmt gut! Wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, warum er nicht an sein Handy geht und was er für seinen Vater hier in Washington erledigen sollte. Ich glaube schon das Martin in Schwierigkeiten steckt, aber ich glaube auch, das es andere Gründe hat warum er nicht an sein verdammtes Handy geht."

Jack sagte Danny nicht, das er auch schon daran gedacht hatte, das Martin vielleicht mit den beiden Gorillas vom Abgeordneten Ärger hatte, doch wollte er nicht in Aufregung geraten, deswegen schob er diesen Gedanken hartnäckig beiseite.

Einer von ihnen Beiden musste einen klaren Kopf behalten und Danny war jung und impulsive. Wenn es um Martin ging, war er oft nur noch schlecht zu halten, er war schnell bereit auch mal zuzuschlagen, wenn es gar nicht weiterging.

„Also Danny, ich denke, wir sollten noch einmal zu Victor gehen und Mal sehen ob er jetzt bereit ist, uns zu sagen, was sein Sohn in Washington für ihn machen sollte."

In der Zwischenzeit sah Martin noch mal auf die Karte, wo er mit Kugelschreiber die Strecke, die der Friedhofsverwalter ihm erklärte, eingetragen hatte, dann fuhr er los in Richtung Old Ivy Rd.

Er brauchte etwas mehr als zehn Minuten und kam kurz vor zwölf Uhr Mittags beim Seniorenheim „Hospice of the Piedmont", an. Die Bewohner waren gerade beim Mittagessen und würden danach alle eine Stunde Mittagsschlaf halten. Die junge Altenpflegerin, ließ Martin nicht eine Minute mit Rita Charleston reden. Sie bestand darauf, dass er frühestens um halb zwei wieder kommen sollte. Da er auch noch nichts zu Mittag gegessen hatte und sein Magen sich allmählich bemerkbar machte, lächelte er die junge Frau freundlich an und fuhr dann los, um sich einen Platz fürs Mittagessen zusuchen.

Margret sah Jack und Danny schon von weitem, als sie um die Ecke kamen.

„Agent Malone, haben sie Martin schon gefunden? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Nein, noch haben wir ihn nicht gefunden, deswegen sind wir noch mal hier. Ist Direktor Fitzgerald zusprechen?"

„Nein tut mir leid, er ist nicht im Haus. Er musste zu einer wichtigen Besprechung."

Da sie bei Victor momentan nicht weiter kamen, entschied Jack, dass sie erstmal zu Mittag essen sollten. Es fand sich auch schnell das geeignete Restaurant, in das Jack nun Danny zog. Jack bestellte sich ein Steak mit Backkartoffel. Obwohl er wusste, dass er auf seinen Cholesterin und Blutdruck achten sollte, aber nach der ganzen Sorge um Martin heute, gönnte er sich das Steak einfach mal.

Danny hingegen sah Lustlos in die Karte und bestellte nach langem überlegen dann einen kleinen Burger und einen Salat. Eigentlich mochte Danny keine Burger, aber nun bestellte er sich doch einen und er wusste gar nicht mal warum. Jack aß schweigend den größten Teil seines Steaks und nebenbei dachte er darüber nach, was sie als nächstes machen sollten.

Danny traktierte nur lustlos seinen Burger und rührte auch kaum den Salat an, er hatte einfach keinen Hunger. Immerzu musste er an Martin denken, was er wohl gerade machte oder wo er wohl steckte.


	7. Chapter 7

7

7

Martin hatte Glück, ganz in der Nähe vom Altenheim, gab es ein kleines Diner, wo er seinen Heißgeliebten Burger essen konnte. Seit er mit Danny zusammen lebte, kam er nicht mehr so häufig zum Hamburger essen. Da Danny für sie beide kochte und dann immer auf gesunde Nahrungsmittel großen Wert legte, konnte Martin keinen ungesunden Burger essen. Und Danny war bei dieser Sache sehr unnachgiebig.

Pünktlich um halb zwei, war Martin wieder zur Stelle und dieses mal hatte die junge Altenpflegerin keine einwende mehr. Sie führte ihn in ein helles Zimmer in dem das Fenster offen stand.

Die alte Dame saß in einem Schaukelstuhl und wippte leicht hin und her. Auf ihrem Schoß lag, wie ein schlechtes Klischee, Strickzeug und ein fast fertiger Pullover.

Bevor die Schwester das Zimmer verließ, schloss sie das Fenster, dann lächelte sie Martin noch mal zu und ging.

Martin setzte sich der alten Dame gegenüber und noch bevor er sich vorstellen und das Gespräch beginnen konnte, sah ihn Rita Charleston an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Martin wusste nicht, was sie mit dem Kopfschütteln meinte, doch er wartete ab.

„Junge habe ich dir nicht immer gesagt, wenn du mit einem Menschen sprichst nimm die Sonnenbrille ab? Es ist unhöfflich, wenn man die Augen verdeckt."

Martin sah die alte Frau irritiert an und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Klar wusste er, dass es unhöfflich war, eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase zu haben, wenn man sich mit jemandem unterhielt, doch hatte er sie einfach nur vergessen abzunehmen.

Gleich als Martin die Sonnenbrille abgenommen hatte schlug Mrs. Charleston die Hand vor den Mund und meinte: „Junge, wer hat dich denn geschlagen? War das wieder dieser schreckliche Bengel von den Browns?"

„Mrs. Charleston, ich bin Agent Fitzgerald vom FBI!", Martin versuchte ihr zu erklären, das er nicht ihr Sohn war, aber sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern machte mit ihrer Schimpftriade über den Nachbarjungen weiter.

„Hab ich dir nicht immer gesagt, dass du diesem widerlichen Kerl aus dem Weg gehen sollst?"

Martin startete einen Neuen Versuch sie zu überzeugen, dass er nicht Anthony Charleston war, aber er gab schnell wieder auf, da es einfach keinen Sinn hatte. Rita Charleston litt wohl an Alterssenilität.

Martin verabschiedete sich höfflich von der alten Frau, die sich noch gerne mit ihrem vermeintlichen Sohn unterhalten hätte, dann ging er zum Schwesternzimmer und fragte die junge Altenpflegerin ob Mrs. Charleston noch andere Verwandte hatte und ob sie ihm die Adressen raussuchen könnte. Schnell, stellte sich heraus, dass es nur noch eine Verwandte gab. Die andere Verwandte, von der auch der Friedhofsverwalter gesprochen hatte, war die Tochter von Rita Charleston und damit die Schwester des Verstorbenen.

Martin bekam die Adresse und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Dieses Mal ins 90 km entfernte Lynchburg. Wenn er Glück hatte und gut durchkam, wäre er in gut einer Stunde da. Er löste seine Krawatte und fuhr los.

Er stöhnte auf, jetzt fing es auch noch an zu regnen.

Jack und Danny standen wieder auf der Straße vor dem FBI Gebäude und Beide dachten darüber nach, wie sie jetzt weiter vorgehen wollten.

Mit einmal hatte Danny eine Idee und schnappte sich sein Handy.

„Ich werde jetzt Hotchner anrufen, er ist für Martin so etwas wie ein Bruder, vielleicht weiß er wo Martin steckt."

„O.k.", mehr sagte Jack nicht.

Jack und Danny gingen hinüber zum Howard University Hospital und setzten sich dort auf eine Bank.

Hotchner war gleich nach dem dritten klingeln am Handy. Danny hatte Glück, Hotch und sein Team, hatte momentan keinen dringenden Fall und so hatte er Zeit, sich mit Danny zu unterhalten.

„Hallo Danny, wie geht es euch? Was macht Martin?"

Hotch hatte Danny vor fünf Monaten, bei dem Fall von dem Sadisten, den ihre Beiden Abteilungen zusammen bearbeitet hatte, kennen gelernt und freute sich darüber, das Martin jetzt endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, bei dem er sich wohl fühlte und den er liebte.

„Wegen Martin rufe ich an."

Hotch war sofort allarmiert: „Was ist mit Martin?! Ist ihm was passiert?!"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert ist, wir können ihn nur nicht finden. Und ich wollte deswegen dich fragen, ob du weißt, wo er stecken könnte? Er geht nicht an sein Handy und sein Vater hat auch schon seit gestern Abend nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Weißt du wo er in Washington hingehen würde, wenn er nachdenken müsste?", Danny hatte schnell gesprochen und war aufgestanden, nun wanderte er vor der Bank, auf der Jack noch saß, hin und her.

„Was soll das heißen, ihr könnt ihn nicht finden? Wieso ist er denn überhaupt verschwunden?", in Hotch Stimme schwang Sorge mit.

Schnell erzählte Danny ihm, was in den letzten zwei Tagen passiert war und hoffte, das Hotch irgendeine Idee hatte, wo Martin stecken könnte.

„Warum geht Martin nicht an sein Handy?"

„Das können wir uns auch nicht so richtig erklären. Wir sind vor Sorge, weil er nicht an sein Handy geht, nach Washington geflogen, aber auch hier, sind wir noch keinen nennenswerten Schritt weitergekommen. Sein Vater hilft uns auch nicht wirklich weiter. Victor blockt jede Frage ab, die sich darauf bezieht, was Martin in Washington für ihn erledigen sollte. Wir tappen völlig im Dunkeln."

„Also, nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, tippe ich darauf, dass Martin irgendein größeres Problem hat, über das er glaubt, nicht so einfach sprechen zu können. Wie du ja weißt, neigt Martin dazu, bei Problemen sich in sich zurückzuziehen und so lange darüber nachzugrübeln, bis er eine Lösung gefunden hat. Ich würde sagen, dass er, wenn er nachdenken muss und seine Ruhe braucht, vielleicht in seine Gemeindekirche gehen würde. Du weißt doch, das Martin Katholisch ist und überdies auch noch sehr gläubig?"

„Glaubst du, dass er seine Mutter besucht hat, um da in Ruhe nachzudenken?"

„In sein Elternhaus, würde er nicht gehen, da hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht die nötige Ruhe, um nachzudenken.

O.k., ruft mich an, wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt."

Danny bedankte sich und versprach gleich anzurufen, wenn sie wussten, was mit Martin los war, dann legte er auf und sah Jack an.

Danny erzählte Jack, was Hotchner alles gesagt hatte und fragte ihn dann, ob sie auch Martins Mutter anrufen sollten, vielleicht wusste sie ja, wo ihr Sohn war.

„Nein, ich denke, wir sollten seine Mutter noch nicht anrufen, wir müssen sie ja nicht unnötig beunruhigen."

Jack und Danny machten sich auf den Weg, zu Martins früherer Kirche.

Martin ärgerte sich derweil über das Wetter, nun regnete es schon in strömen.

Auf dem Weg zur Kirche, fuhren sie durch die Straße, indem auch das Fitzgerald -Haus stand. Danny war noch nie in Martins Elternhaus gewesen, nun überlegte er sich, im Stillen, in welchem der großen Häuser Martin wohl aufgewachsen war.

Jedes dieser Häuser, war größer, als alles in dem Danny je gewohnt hatte und wahrscheinlich auch je wohnen würde. Jack sah Danny an.

„Wir werden ihn finden, das weißt du doch oder?"

„Hoffentlich! Nur frage ich mich, wie wir ihn finden werden. In was ist Martin da nur wieder Reingeraten?", seufzte Danny.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber wir werden ihn da wieder rausholen, das verspreche ich dir!", Jack legte Danny seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht.

Danny war Jack für seine Worte dankbar, obwohl er wusste, dass er es ihm nicht versprechen konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

8

8

„Setzen sie sich bitte", der Priester wies auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Kann ich ihnen einen Tee oder Kaffee anbieten?"

Danny lehnte ab, doch Jack nahm einen Kaffee gerne an.

Danny sah sich in dem Büro um und musste unwillkürlich an Pater Orlando denken. Er wusste, dass er Pater Orlando nach der Dummheit mit dem Schnapsladen verdankte, dass er nicht in den Knast musste. Nur durch ihn konnte er zum FBI gehen und Agent werden, wer weiß, was sonst aus ihm geworden wäre. Er hatte Pater Orlando einfach viel zu verdanken.

Jack stellte erst sich und dann Danny, als FBI Agent vor, dann setzten sie sich Beide, auf die angebotenen Stühle.

Der Priester sah sie an und fragte dann, wie er ihnen helfen könnte.

Jack überlegte noch, was er Pater Quinn alles sagen sollte, da platzte Danny auch schon mit der Frage nach Martin heraus.

„Sie suchen Martin Fitzgerald? Ist ihm etwas passiert? Ich habe gestern Nachmittag noch mit ihm gesprochen", der alte Mann sah sie ganz aufgereckt an.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass es ihm gut geht, wir sind nur auf der Suche nach unserem Kollegen. Sie sagen, dass sie gestern Nachmittag noch mit ihm gesprochen haben, über was haben sie sich unterhalten?"

Jack sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Danny hatte sich gerade aufrecht hingesetzt und hörte nun aufmerksam zu.

„Nun, ich kenne Martin schon sehr lange. Seine Eltern kamen mit ihm, als er noch sehr klein war, das erste Mal in meinen Gottesdienst. Erst kam auch Victor, sein Vater regelmäßig mit zur Messe, dann später wurden seine Besuche immer seltener, bis er fast gar nicht mehr kam. Martin kam vor einigen Jahren regelmäßig in den Gottesdienst, dann zog er weg. Als Kind, war er bei mir Messdiener gewesen."

„Martin war bei ihnen Messdiener?", Danny konnte das gehörte kaum glauben. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass Martin mit einem Messdienergewand bekleidet, beim Gottesdienst geholfen hatte. Klar, Danny wusste, dass Martin katholisch war und von Hotch hatte er erfahren, das er auch sehr gläubig war, aber er hatte ihn noch nie, zur Beichte oder zum Gottesdienst gehen sehen.

Pater Quinn stand auf und nahm ein gerahmtes Bild von der Wand. Mit einem lächeln sah er sich das Foto an, dann reichte er es an Danny weiter. Auf dem Bild war eine Gruppe von sechs Jungen, im Alter zwischen zehn und zwölf Jahren zu sehen. Danny erkannte Martin sofort wieder. Am unteren Rand stand das Datum, hiernach musste Martin zum Zeitpunkt der Aufnahme etwa zehn Jahre alt gewesen sein.

Danny lächelte, als er sah, wie der kleine Martin, auf dem Foto, mit konzentriert ernstem Gesicht, einen Weihrauchbehälter hielt. Danny gab das Bild an Jack weiter und sah, wie auch er lächeln musste.

Pater Quinn hatte Danny beobachtet, wie er sich das Bild seiner Ministranten ansah. Er sah Dannys lächeln und freute sich das Martin anscheinend von seinen Kollegen gemocht wurde. Dass Danny Martin nicht nur einfach mochte, sondern auch liebte, sah der Priester Gott sei dank nicht.

Danny, konnte sich vorstellen, das Martin seinem Priester, nicht erzählen würde, das er Schwul war, deswegen versuchte er auch nicht so deutlich zu zeigen, wie sehr Martin ihm fehlte und wie große Sorgen er sich um seinen Freund machte. Martin war gerade soweit, das er es genießen konnte, wenn sie beide in der Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Wohnung zusammen waren, aber seinem Priester seine Homosexualität zu gestehen, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Nicht das er nicht stolz auf ihre Beziehung war, nur wusste er auch, das man Schwulen oft feindlich begegnete. Martin wollte einfach nicht, dass man ihn vielleicht aus seiner Kirch warf, davor hatte er immer noch Angst.

Pater Quinn sprach wieder über Martin und seine Familie.

„Emily, seine Mutter, erzählte mir, dass er nach Seattle zog und später dann nach New York. Sie sagte mir, dass er beim FBI in der Vermissten- ­­Abteilung arbeitet.

Martin kam Gestern in die Kirche. Er sagte, dass er nur einen Platz suchte, an dem er über ein paar Probleme nachdenken konnte. Ich hatte ihm meine Hilfe angeboten, aber er lehnte sie ab. Da er keine Hilfe wollte, ließ ich ihn in Ruhe. Gelegentlich sah ich nach ihm. Als es schon dunkel wurde, wollte ich ihn fragen, ob er etwas brauchte, aber da war er schon weg."

„Wie lange saß er in ihrer Kirche? Und wissen sie, wo er nach dem Besuch bei ihnen, hinwollte?", Jack hoffte das Martin etwas gesagt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, aber so um die zwei Stunden, waren es wohl schon. Leider hat er mir nicht erzählt wohin er noch wollte und ich habe auch nicht gefragt, da ich merkte, das er wirklich Ruhe zum nachdenken brauchte. Ich hoffe sie finden ihn unversehrt."

Jack und Danny dankten Pater Quinn und verabschiedeten sich.

Endlich kam Martin in Lynchburg an. Es hatte doch etwas länger gedauert, als er dachte. Da auf seiner Strecke ein Unfall war, an dem er nur langsam vorbei kam, brauchte er fast eine halbe Stunde länger.

Der Regen ließ endlich nach und die Sonne kam nun auch wieder hinter den Wolken hervor. Aber auch die Sonne, konnte Martins Laune nicht ganz aufhellen. Er war noch immer genervt, von seinem Vater und seinem Problem.

Martin, dachte sich beim Anblick der Sonne, dass sie hoffentlich die nasse Straße ein wenig trocknete, sonst würde es bestimmt am Abend frieren, wenn er wieder nach Washington zurück fuhr.

Nach einem Blick auf die Karte, die er sich noch schnell besorgt hatte, stellte er fest, dass er wenigstens nicht durch die ganze Stadt musste.

Rachel Crown, wie die Schwester von Anthony Charleston hieß, wohnte nicht weit vom Highway, den er nun verließ, als er in die Stadt fuhr.

Der Glenfield Drive, war eine ruhige Straße mit hübschen Häusern und schön gestutzten Rasen. Die Gegend, war genauso ruhig, wie die Straße, in der er aufgewachsen war, nur die Häuser, waren etwas kleiner.

Das Haus vor dem er jetzt hielt, hatte einen weißen Gartenzaun und ein kleines Bäumchen im Vorgarten, es sah aus, wie ein Bild aus „schöner wohnen". Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, dass er auch mal von so einem Haus mit weißem Gartenzaun geträumt hatte. Sam hatte sich noch darüber lustig gemacht, als sie mal bei einer Beschattung, darüber sprachen. Da dachte er auch noch, dass er mal eine Frau heiraten und Kinder haben würde, doch nun lebte er mit einem Mann zusammen. Jahrelang, hatte er erfolgreich verdrängt, dass er Schwul war, doch dann kam Danny und mit beinahe nur einem Kuss, hatte Danny sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Wo er vorher nur die Normalität gesehen hatte, war er jetzt wirklich Glücklich und Danny unendlich dankbar, dass er nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Martin klingelte und schon nach kurzer Zeit, wurde die Tür, von einer rundlichen, älteren Frau, so um die Sechzig, geöffnet. Nach einem kurzen vorstellen, ließ sie Martin ein und führte ihn in ihre Küche.

„Möchten sie einen Kaffee, Agent Fitzgerald?"

„Ja, das wäre nett", Martin lächelte die alte Frau freundlich an.

Rachel Crown, sah Martin neugierig in die Augen.

„Sind sie mit Victor Fitzgerald Verwandt?"

„Ja, Victor Fitzgerald ist mein Vater."

„Ja, das sieht man auch, sie haben die gleichen blauen Augen wie er", nun lächelte auch Rachel und Martin wurde ein klein wenig rot.

„Wissen sie, dass ihr Vater und mein Bruder, die besten Freunde waren? Sie gingen zusammen zum FBI und nach ihrer Ausbildung, auch in die gleiche Abteilung. Es gab da noch einen dritten jungen Mann, er hieß Kurt glaube ich, aber ich mochte ihn nicht, ich fand ihn zu verschlagen. Mein Bruder und ihr Vater mochten den anderen sehr und mein Vater sagte mal, dass sie wie die drei Musketiere waren. Aber wie die Musketiere, waren sie bei weitem nicht. Ihr Vater und mein Bruder, die Beiden schon, sie waren füreinander da, aber der Andere, dachte nur an seinen Vorteil.

Und dann, kurz bevor mein Bruder sich das Leben nahm, sagte er noch zu mir, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber Victor hatte versucht ihm zu helfen, dann hat er sich in den Kopf geschossen."

Martin war überrascht, dass sein Vater früher einmal einen besten Freund hatte, für den er da war und dem er geholfen hatte. So lange er zurückdenken konnte, manipulierte Victor die Menschen um sich herum.

„Hat ihr Bruder ihnen auch erzählt, was das für ein Fehler war, den er gemacht hatte oder was mein Vater für ihn tat?", Martin sah, dass es Rachel traurig machte, über ihren toten Bruder zu sprechen, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Nein, leider. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ihn zu seinem Selbstmord getrieben haben könnte. Ich weiß nur, dass ihr Vater sehr traurig über den Tod meines Bruders war."

„Hatte ihr Bruder Kinder, die ich vielleicht befragen könnte?"

„Nein, mein Bruder hat nie geheiratet und hatte auch keine Kinder. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr Vater gewusst hatte, dass mein Bruder sich nicht zu Frauen hingezogen fühlte. Vielleicht ahnte er es auch nur, doch wenn er es wusste, hat es ihn nie gestört. Ich glaube, mein Bruder hat es nur mir erzählt, dass er Männer interessanter fand, wir hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zueinander."

Rachel stand auf und schenkte noch mal Kaffee nach.

„Ich kannte auch ihre Mutter. Ich lernte Emily bei einem Konzert von Elvis Presley kennen. Da mein Bruder ja keine Freundin hatte und es früher ein Tabu war, wenn man sich offen dazu bekannte, dass man das eigene Geschlecht attraktiver fand, nahm er mich mit zu diesem Konzert. Auch Victor sah ihre Mutter da zum ersten Mal und er fühlte sich sofort zu ihr hingezogen. Die Beiden waren den ganzen Abend unzertrennlich. Ich glaube sie haben von dem Konzert nur sehr wenig mitbekommen, sie verzogen sich nach draußen und redeten und redeten, sie hatten die gleiche Wellenlänge. Kurt hatte auch ein Mädchen dabei, von dem er sich bald wieder trennte. Kurt war so was wie ein Weiberheld, immer hatte er eine Neue, wenn ich ihn mal traf, am Arm hängen."

„Meine Eltern sind zu einem Konzert von Elvis Presley gegangen? Das kann ich mir überhupt nicht vorstellen, dass gerade mein Vater auf ein Konzert ging", Martin staunte nicht schlecht, als er das hörte.

„Ja, ihre Eltern hörten Elvis Presley gerne, sie tanzten auch zusammen."

„Mein Vater tanzte? Ich habe ihn noch nie tanzen sehen."

„Das war so eine art Rebellion, von Victor. Er hatte einen sehr strengen Vater, der diese Art von Musik nicht billigte und wahrscheinlich deshalb, hat ihr Vater die Musik dann wohl auch gehört."

„Ja, mein Großvater war sehr streng. Er ist gestorben, als ich zwölf Jahre alt war."

Martin dachte nicht gerne an seinen Großvater Väterlicherseits zurück, denn wenn er jetzt noch leben würde, währe sein Leben noch viel schwerer, als nur mit seinem Vater.

„Ihre Eltern, verlobten sich dann ein halbes Jahr nach dem Konzert und ein Jahr später waren mein Bruder und ich dann zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Anthony, war der Trauzeuge ihres Vaters und er war sehr stolz darauf.

Und ein Jahr danach, wurden sie dann geboren, ihr Vater und ihre Mutter waren sehr stolz auf sie. Ich durfte sie auch mal auf den Arm nehmen", lächelte Rachel verschmitzt.

Wenn Martin bis jetzt noch nicht rot war, nun war er es ganz sicher.

„Mein Bruder, sah sich als ihr Onkel, er kam oft zu ihnen nach Hause.

Dann hat er sich, ein halbes Jahr, nach ihrer Geburt, erschossen.

Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum er es getan hat. Ich dachte, er wäre Glücklich. Ich wusste nicht, dass das Problem von dem er sprach, so gravierend war."


	9. Chapter 9

9

9

Delany, saß in seinem Büro und sah geschockt auf sein Telefon. Gerade hatte er einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommen. Seine beiden Bodyguards, die auf dem Rückweg nach Washington waren, waren in einen Autounfall verwickelt und nun musste er ins Krankenhaus fahren, um nach seinen Leuten zu sehen. Die Schwester am Telefon sagte im, das seine Mitarbeiter kurz vor Washington, auf einer eisbedeckten Stelle ins schleudern geraten und gegen einen Baum geprallt waren. Ihr Wagen hatte Totalschaden und man musste den Fahrer, aus dem Wrack herausschneiden. Schnell fuhr Delany ins Krankenhaus.

Danny lächelte, als sie aus der Kirche kamen. Er konnte sich Martin, als Messdiener, immer noch nicht so richtig vorstellen, aber er würde ihn danach fragen und wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig necken. Es war schon dunkel geworden und Jack wusste nicht, wo sie noch nach Martin suchen sollten, außerdem waren sie ja auch nicht offiziell, auf der suche nach ihm. Danny sah auf sein Handy, doch leider war da keine Nachricht von Martin. Danny hatte sein Handy in der Kirche, im Gegensatz zu Martin, nicht ausgeschaltete. Er war zwar auch katholisch, aber längst nicht so gläubig, wie Martin.

„Danny, ich denke wir sollten noch mal versuchen Martin zu erreichen."

„O.k. ich rufe ihn gleich an."

Danny fischte nach seinem Handy und wählte Martins Nummer.

Martin hatte zwar noch immer keine Ahnung, mit was sein Vater erpresst wurde, stattdessen hatte er Dinge über seine Eltern erfahren, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein Vater hatte früher einen besten Freund, der Schwul war. Und er soll tatsächlich mit seiner Mutter getanzt haben. Er war doch sehr überrascht, dass sein Vater einen schwulen Freund hatte, ob er es nun wusste oder nicht. Was war passiert, dass er sich so verändert hatte? Martin saß gerade im Auto und schaltete sein Handy ein, da klingelte auch schon das Telefon. Er sah auf dem Display, dass es Danny war und dieses Mal ging er ran.

„Fitzgerald."

„Martin, wo steckst du?", Danny war überrascht, dass Martin jetzt ranging. Er hatte erwartet, dass er nur wieder Martins Mailbox erreichen würde, deswegen klang seine Stimme auch irgendwie gereizt und erstaunt.

„Ich bin in Lynchburg."

„Lynchburg /Virginia?", Danny klang erstaunt.

„Ja, Lynchburg in Virginia", im Hintergrund, konnte Martin Jack hören, der von Danny das Handy verlangte.

„Was machst du in Lynchburg?", wollte Danny noch wissen, bevor er das Handy an Jack weiterreichte.

„Das kann ich dir nicht so einfach erklären, Danny."

Danny wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Jack verlangte nun das Handy und Danny reichte es ihm.

„Was machst du in Lynchburg, Martin?"

Martin konnte in Jacks Stimme Sorge, aber auch leichten Ärger hören. Er wusste ja, dass er sich hätte melden müssen, wenn auch nicht sofort, aber spätestens dann, als er merkte, dass die ganze Sache länger dauern würde.

„Ich musste etwas überprüfen."

„Rede nicht in Rätseln. Was musstest du überprüfen?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst mir das nicht sagen. Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wir sind extra nach Washington geflogen, um nach dir zu sehen. Ich möchte jetzt endlich wissen, was du in Washington zu erledigen hattest."

„Bitte Jack, zwing mich nicht es dir zu erzählen. Ich kann es dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erzählen."

„Martin!", Jack sprach Martins Namen, mit einer gewissen Strenge aus, die ihn beinahe an seinen Vater erinnerte.

„Jack, ich würde es dir sagen, wenn ich könnte, da das nun aber nicht geht, sage bitte Danny, das ich Morgen bestimmt wieder zurück bin."

Und damit beendete Martin das Gespräch.

„Er hat einfach aufgelegt", Jack war überrascht, das hatte Martin noch nie gemacht. Das war einfach nicht Martins Art, so respektlos einem Vorgesetzten gegenüber zu sein. Wenn Jack sich bis jetzt noch keine Sorgen gemacht hatte, jetzt machte er sich auf jeden Fall welche. Wenn Martin so reagierte, dann musste er wirklich ein großes Problem haben.

Martin ließ sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, schaltete das Radio ein und fuhr los. Er hatte noch einen weiten Weg, zurück nach Washington, wo er seinen geliehen Wagen wieder abgeben musste.

Gerade, kam eine Nachricht durch, dass die Beiden Bodyguards vom Abgeordneten Kurt Delany, in einen Autounfall verwickelt waren. Der Fahrer, starb noch an der Unfallstelle und der Beifahrer lag im Koma. Die Ärzte, hatten keine großen Hoffnungen mehr, dass er das Bewusstsein je wiedererlangen würde.

Martin, berührte unwillkürlich, sein geschwollenes blaues Auge.

Zur gleichen Zeit, hörte auch Victor die Nachrichten und von dem schweren Unfall, der Bodyguards des Abgeordneten. Auch wenn Kurt ihn erpresste, war er doch einmal sein Freund gewesen und er musste wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Victor ließ von seiner Sekretärin, bei Delanys Sekretärin anrufen und die bestätigte schnell, dass es dem Abgeordneten gut ging und dass er gar nicht im Wagen gesessen hatte. Einerseits war Victor erleichtert, dass es Kurt gut ging und andererseits, hatte er damit immer noch das Problem am Hals. Victor versuchte seinen Sohn zu erreichen und kam durch.

„Martin, wo hast du gesteckt und hast du die Sache erledigt? Deine Kollegen sind in Washington und suchen nach dir."

„Hallo Dad, ich war unterwegs, um Antworten zu bekommen, die du mir nicht geben wolltest. Und nein, ich habe es nicht erledigt, ich kann es nicht erledigen. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich das nicht so erledigen kann wie du dir das vorstellst."

„Martin, sollte dir immer noch nicht, der ernst der Lage bewusst sein?!"

„Dad, hör zu. Ich werde heute wieder zurück nach New York fliegen. Ich kann nicht ewig, von der Arbeit fernbleiben."

„Martin, das ist…klick.

Martin hatte einfach aufgelegt, er wollte keine Beschimpfungen mehr von seinem Vater hören.

Victor versuchte einmal noch Martin zu erreichen, aber Martin ignorierte es nun, stattdessen drehte er die Musik ein klein wenig lauter.

Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und an einigen Stellen war es auch schon recht glatt.

Martin hatte eine Strecke von knapp drei Stunden noch vor sich und danach musste er auch noch nach New York fliegen, was auch noch so ungefähr beinahe zwei Stunden dauern würde. Heute würde er sehr spät ins Bett kommen. Er hoffte, dass Danny schon schlafen und er ihn nicht wecken würde, wenn er zu Hause ankam, sonst musste er noch in dieser Nacht mit Danny darüber diskutieren, wo er war und was er gemacht hatte und darauf hatte er einfach keine Lust.

„Wir werden jetzt zurück nach New York fliegen, denn anscheinend geht es Martin ja gut und morgen kann er uns dann alles erzählen, was er in Washington zu erledigen hatte", Jack klang müde und auch ein wenig gereizt.

Er hatte wohl recht, doch Danny hätte am liebsten Martin schon an diesem Abend, mit zurück nach New York genommen, also ließen Danny und Jack sich zum Flughafen bringen und flogen nach Hause.

Kurt Delany, saß in seinem Privatwagen und dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt machen sollte. Seine beiden Bodyguards, hatten einen schweren Unfall, der eine war Tod, der andere so gut wie und Victor hatte sich auch noch nicht gemeldet, dass sein Sohn das Beweisstück verschwinden lassen hatte. Irgendwie ging alles schief. Die Staatsanwaltschaft, konnte jeden Tag zu dem Beweisstück kommen, in dem sein Name stand und dann war es aus für ihn, dann konnte er sich nur noch erschießen. Er musste einen letzten Versuch starten und das mit Plan „B".

Danny, kam zu Hause an und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Eine Nacht musste er noch ohne Martin schlafen, dann war er wieder da und ihr Leben ging weiter. Er freute sich schon darauf, Martin wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen, seinem Atem zu hören und seinen warmen Körper zu streicheln, wenn er eingeschlafen war. Er wusste, dass Martin das ganz sicher auch gefehlt hatte.

Martin war erstaunlich, durch seine ruhige Art, hatte er Danny irgendwie ruhiger werden lassen, so ruhig, das Danny kein verlangen mehr danach hatte sich nach anderen umzusehen. Vor Martin, hatte Danny schon nach wenigen Wochen manchmal auch nach wenigen Tagen, das Gefühl, das der Jenige mit dem er gerade das Bett teilte, nicht der Richtige war, doch bei Martin, war es anders, bei ihm fühlte er jeden Tag, das er der Richtige war.

Es war schon spät und Danny ging schlafen, denn morgen, musste er wieder arbeiten.

Nachdem Martin es endlich zurück nach Washington geschafft und den Wagen zurückgegeben hatte, fuhr er zum Flughafen. Endlich konnte er wieder nach Hause fliegen, er freute sich schon darauf, von Danny in den Arm genommen zu werden. Sein Handy klingelte und auf dem Display erschien der Name seines Vaters. Da er im Flugzeug sowieso nicht mit dem Handy telefonieren durfte, schaltete er es gleich aus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater ihn sofort wieder anrief, sobald er in New York gelandet war. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass es kindisch war, aber er brauchte mal eine Auszeit.

Victor ärgerte sich über seinen Sohn, er hatte nicht das getan, was er sollte und jetzt konnte er ihn noch nicht mal erreichen, da er wahrscheinlich schon in der Luft war. Eine Stunde hatte er jetzt noch zu arbeiten, dann konnte er nach Hause fahren und Morgen würde er dann nach New York fliegen und Martin zur Rede stellen.

Martin kam müde, genervt und von sich selbst enttäuscht nach Hause, hatte er doch nichts erreicht, um seinem Vater helfen zu können. Das er den Beweis nicht verschwinden ließ, so wie sein Vater es von ihm verlangte, würde noch eine ganze Weile für Spannungen zwischen ihnen Beiden sorgen, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal, er wollte einfach wieder zurück in sein altes Leben. Sein Vater würde sich auch irgendwann wieder beruhigen.

Gerade, als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg, klingelte sein Handy. Ganz kurz dachte er daran nicht ranzugehen, aber wenn er nicht schon wieder krach mit seinem Vater haben wollte, war es besser er ging ran.

„Fitzgerald!", das seine Stimme gereizt und müde klang, konnte und wollte er nicht verstecken.

„Jetzt hat er deine Mutter!", das war alles, was Victor sagte.


	10. Chapter 10

10

10

Die ganze Müdigkeit, war mit einmal wie weggeblasen. Martin stand wie gelähmt vor der Wohnungstür und wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Täglich hatte er mit verschwundenen, entführten und auch mit den Hinterbliebenen zu tun, aber das war sein Job. Nie hatte er einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, das so etwas auch mal in seiner Familie passieren könnte. Martin stand in seinem Hausflur vor seiner Tür und sagte kein Wort, er war geschockt.

„Hast du mich verstanden Martin? Ich habe gesagt, das er jetzt deine Mutter hat."

„Ja, natürlich habe ich dich verstanden, Dad. Ich werde sofort Jack bescheid sagen, dann können Jack und Danny uns helfen Mom zu finden."

„Nein! Nein, das wirst du nicht, du wirst keinem etwas sagen, das müssen wir alleine erledigen. Es ist deine Schuld, dass er sich deine Mutter geholt hat. Hättest du gleich erledigt, was du solltest, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Du siehst jetzt zu, das du so bald wie möglich wieder nach Washington kommst."

Mit diesen Worten legte Victor einfach auf und ließ seinen Sohn mit seinen Ängsten alleine zurück.

Martin machte kein Licht an, es war schon spät und er wollte Danny nicht wecken. Er zog an der Tür die Schuhe aus, lief schnell ins dunkle Bad und übergab sich erstmal.

Danny wachte von dem würgenden Geräusch auf, welches Martin machte und kam ins Bad. Er machte Licht an und fand einen kreidebleichen Martin, der im Badezimmer auf dem Boden saß, vor. Und er sah wirklich alles andere als gut aus.

„Was ist mit dir los, Martin? Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was mit dir los ist, da muss doch was sein, denn umsonst übergibst du dich doch nicht."

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Danny", flüsterte Martin.

„Bitte, lass mich in Ruhe."

„Nein, ich lass dich jetzt nicht mehr in Ruhe. Du wirst Krank, wenn du dir nicht helfen lässt und das lasse ich nicht zu. Du hast ein Problem, mit dem du alleine nicht fertig wirst und es hat mit deinem Vater zu tun, stimmt doch oder?"

Martin sah auf den Fußboden zwischen seine Beine und nickte nur stumm. Danny zog ihn auf die Füße und erschrak erst mal.

„Gott Martin, wo hast du das blaue Auge her?"

Martin antwortete nicht, er sah nur weg.

Danny streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, drehte Martins Kinn zu sich, so das er ihn ansehen musste und meinte: „Ich will für dich da sein, aber du musst mich auch lassen."

Martin sah Danny in die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht", dann drehte er sich um und übergab sich ein zweites Mal.

Langsam bekam Danny um Martin Angst, so schlecht ging es ihm noch nie. Martin stand auf, spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, dann drehte er sich um und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er suchte sich frische Kleidung raus und begann sich umzuziehen. Danny kam zu ihm und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich ziehe mir etwas Frisches an, das siehst du doch."

Als Martin fertig war, wollte er zur Tür, doch Danny stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss noch mal nach Washington, könntest du Jack bescheid sagen?", Martin wollte Danny beiseite schieben und an ihm vorbei, das Schlafzimmer verlassen.

„Was soll das heißen, du musst noch mal nach Washington? Ich lasse dich erst vorbei, wenn du mir alles erzählt hast."

„Danny, lass mich vorbei!", Martin wurde langsam sauer. Er machte sich sorgen um seine Mutter und auch Vorwürfe.

„Nein!", Danny trat keinen Schritt beiseite.

„Danny bitte!"

„Nein, du sagst mir was los ist und ich lasse dich gehen."

„Ich kann nicht, versteh doch!"

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht, erkläre es mir."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Doch du kannst und du wirst oder du bleibst hier!"

Danny sah Martin so ernst an, dass Martin in seinen Augen lesen konnte, dass er ihn nicht vorbeilassen würde, es sei denn, er würde ihm alles erzählen. Martin resignierte, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Danny würde ihn nicht vorbeilassen, also musste er es ihm wohl oder übel erzählen.

„Also gut, ich werde es dir erzählen."

Danny ging zum Bett und zog Martin mit sich, dann setzte er sich und zwang ihn sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Also gut, fang an", Danny sah Martin auffordernd an.

„O.k. Vor zwei Tagen, kam mein Vater nach New York und wollte mich sprechen. Er verlangte von mir, dass… dass ich ein Beweisstück aus einem aktuellen Fall, verschwinden lassen sollte. Er sagte mir nicht warum, er verlangte es einfach nur. Ich wollte nicht und außerdem konnte ich ja auch nicht einfach verschwinden. Und als er nicht locker ließ und… und ich es nicht machen wollte, rief er Jack an und befahl ihm, dass er mir freizugeben habe und mich nach Washington zu schicken hätte."

Danny hörte aufmerksam zu und unterbrach Martin nicht, stattdessen nahm er seine Hand. Er spürte, dass es Martin schwer fiel, all das zu erzählen. Er wollte, dass er spürte, dass er für ihn da war, egal was kam.

Martin war nervös, er machte sich Sorgen und wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Washington.

„Ich sollte eine Seite aus einem Notizbuch verschwinden lassen, indem der Name des Abgeordneten Kurt Delany stand. Ich konnte es nicht tun, zum einen, weil ich es nicht wollte und zum anderen, weil es da eine Kamera gab. Und weil ich es nicht getan habe, hat Delany nun meine Mutter entführt und deswegen muss ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück nach Washington. Bitte Danny, lass mich gehen, es ist meine Schuld, dass er meine Mutter hat."

Martin wurde rot und sah weg. Er schämte sich, weil er es nicht tun wollte und damit seinen Vater im Stich gelassen hatte und weil er es doch tun wollte und damit eine Straftat begangen hätte. Und weil seine Mutter wegen ihm nun Leiden musste. Danny stand auf und zog Martin in seine Arme, dann küsste er ihn.

„Ich helfe dir, aber jetzt gehst du erst mal schlafen. Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen gehen. Ich muss sofort nach Washington fahren."

„Du willst doch nicht heute Nacht noch, mit dem Auto, nach Washington fahren, das ist eine Fahrt, von vier ein halb Stunden. Und der nächste Flug geht erst morgenfrüh um acht Uhr. Pass auf, wir legen uns jetzt schlafen und morgenfrüh, gehen wir Beide zu Jack und erzählen ihm alles und danach, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, fliegen wir alle drei nach Washington und Jack und ich, wir helfen dir, deiner Mutter und deinem Vater. Ist das ein Angebot?", Danny sah Martin gespannt an.

Martin dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er, dankbar, dass Danny ihm helfen wollte. Er war todmüde und wäre ganz sicher am Steuer eingeschlafen, wenn er doch noch in der Nacht nach Washington zurückgefahren wäre.

„Danke Danny. Ich liebe dich."

Nun nahm Martin Danny in den Arm und küsste ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz."

Bald waren sie im Bett und Martin schlief, in den Armen von Danny, schnell ein. Danny streichelte ihn noch mal, bevor auch er einschlief, glücklich darüber, dass er Martin wieder in den Armen halten konnte.

Früh am nächsten Morgen, fuhren sie Beide zur Arbeit, um mit Jack zu sprechen und ihn um seine Hilfe zu bitten. Jack hörte sich Martins Geschichte an und versprach ihm dann, dass auch er ihm helfen würde, seine Mutter zu finden. Jetzt wusste Jack erst, in was für eine Zwickmühle Martin gesteckt hatte und das er beinahe gar nicht anders Handeln konnte. Gerade, als Martin mit seinem Bericht fertig war, rief auch schon sein Vater wieder an, der wissen wollte, wo Martin blieb. Martin versprach ihm, dass er sich gleich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen würde, verschwieg ihm aber, dass er Danny wie auch Jack eingeweiht hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater, schon wieder sauer auf ihn wurde, das wurde er schon früh genug.

Martin machte sich solche Sorgen, um seine Mutter, das er kurz bevor sie ins Flugzeug stiegen, freiwillig seinen Vater anrief, doch auch Victor hatte keine Neuigkeiten für seinen Sohn, was Martin nicht gerade ruhiger werden ließ.

Als sie in Victors Büro ankamen, war das erste, was er zu seinem Sohn sagte: „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, das du niemandem etwas sagen solltest, Martin?", Victor funkelte Martin wütend an.

„Ja, hast du, aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass wir Hilfe brauchen, um Mom zu finden, das schaffen wir nicht alleine."

„Darüber sprechen wir noch, Martin!", Victor atmete einmal tief ein, dann wandte er sich zu Jack und Danny um und begrüßte sie.

„So, können wir jetzt Klartext reden und erfahren worum es geht?", Jack wollte nun keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Victor erzählte allen Anwesenden, um was es ging, ließ aber die eigentliche Sache, weswegen er erpresst wurde aus. Er sagte nur, dass es ein Freundschaftsdienst war, mehr wollte er nicht darüber sagen und tat es auch nicht.

Nach langem hin und her, entschieden sie sich, dass Martin, der sich mit Computern wirklich gut auskannte, eine Kopie der Seite des Notizbuches herstellen sollte, die sie dann dem Abgeordneten anbieten konnten. Eigentlich, war es Victors Idee, nur hatte er nicht an seinen Sohn gedacht, der die Kopie herstellen sollte. Martin stimmte zu, war er doch froh, endlich helfen zu können.

Jack ging mit Danny rüber zum 4. Revier und Danny machte ein Foto von der Seite.

Martin stöpselte die Digikamera an einen Laptop und verzog sich dann, in eine stille Ecke, wo er in Ruhe an der Seite arbeiten konnte. Martin war völlig konzentriert bei der Sache, er merkte nicht mal, dass Jack, Danny und sogar sein Vater ab und an zu ihm rüber kamen und ihm über die Schulter sahen.

Dann endlich, hatte er die Seite fertig und druckte sie aus und sie sah richtig gut aus. Am Ende, knickte er noch die linke Seite ein klein wenig um und riss den Teil an einem Lineal entlang ab. So sah es so aus, als wäre die Seite aus einem Notizbuch herausgerissen worden. Während Martin beschäftigt war, hatten die anderen Drei sich schon Gedanken gemacht, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte und teilten Martin ihre Überlegungen jetzt mit. Nun konnten sie sich mit Kurt Delany in Verbindung setzen. Der Abgeordnete bestand darauf, dass Victor seinen Sohn, die Seite übergeben lassen sollte. Er kannte Martin zwar nicht so gut, aber Victor, vertraute er noch weniger und außerdem war es Martins Mutter, um die es hier ging, da würde er sich bestimmt zusammenreißen. Schnell wurde ein geeigneter Übergabeort gefunden und besprochen wie es ablaufen sollte. Martin sollte zwar alleine kommen, aber weder Jack noch Danny, wollten ihn alleine gehen lassen, sie wollten ihm Rückendeckung geben und ließen sich auch nicht davon abbringen. Also fuhren Jack und Danny, gemeinsam mit Martin, ein paar Minuten vor der Zeit zum Treffpunkt, zu der alten Fabrik, wo der Austausch stattfinden sollte. Victor blieb in seinem Büro zurück.


	11. Chapter 11

11

11

Martin stellte sich mitten in die Fabrikhalle und wartete auf Delany. Danny und Jack gingen in Deckung und passten in ihren Verstecken auf Martin auf.

Delany, ging die ganze Sache vorsichtig an. Er dachte bei sich, dass er Victor auf jeden Fall reingelegt hätte und von Victor erwartete er auch nichts anderes, deswegen kam er nicht auf geradem Wege zu Martin sondern schlich still und heimlich durch die Fabrik. Und siehe da, Martin war nicht alleine. In seiner Nähe, versteckte sich, einer seiner Kollegen. Delany dachte sich, das Victor eine Lektion bräuchte und wusste auch schon wie.

Martin bekam aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung mit und sah gerade noch, wie Delany in den hinteren Teil der Fabrikhalle schlich. Danny in seinem Versteck, sah mit schrecken, dass Martin seine Position verließ, doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, tauchte hinter ihm Delany auf und hielt ihm, einen Revolver an den Kopf.

Plötzlich stand Martin hinter Delany und nachdem der Abgeordnete den Hahn des Revolvers spannte, schoss Martin und traf ihn in die Brust. Delany kippte um, doch er war nicht sofort Tod, er atmete noch. Martin kniete sich neben ihn und wollte wissen, wo seine Mutter war, aber Delany sagte nur das Wort „Hütte", dann fiel sein Kopf auf die Seite und der Mann war Tod. Martin stand auf und machte einen Schritt weg von dem Toten. Er hatte noch nicht realisiert, dass er eben den einzigen Menschen erschossen hatte, der wusste wo seine Mutter war, doch langsam sickerte es in seine Gedanken. Jack hatte den Schuss gehört, kam sofort zu seinen Leuten und fand nur noch denn Toten Abgeordneten vor.

„Was ist hier passiert?", wollte Jack nun von Martin und Danny wissen.

Martin sah Jack mit bleichem Gesicht an und flüsterte: „Ich habe gerade den einzigen Menschen erschossen, der wusste wo meine Mutter war."

Jack wandte sich an Danny und sah ihn fragend an.

„Delany hat es irgendwie geahnt, das wir Martin nicht alleine gehen lassen würden. Er hat mich überrascht, wenn Martin nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt Tod. Martin hat ihn erschossen und mir damit das Leben gerettet.

Martin sah immer noch leichenblass aus, er setzte sich auf eine umgestürzte Kiste. Danny kam zu ihm und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

Martin sah auf und meinte: „Jetzt muss ich es meinem Vater sagen", dann stand er auf und ging voran zum Wagen. Jack und Danny folgten ihm und holten ihn kurz vor dem Wagen ein. Jack dirigierte Martin, der auf dem Weg zur Fahrerseite war, auf den hinteren Sitz und Danny rutschte neben ihm, in den Wagen. Danny nahm Martins Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Wie sollen wir nur jetzt noch meine Mutter finden, Danny?", fragte Martin und sah Danny doch nicht an.

„Wir schaffen das schon, du wirst sehen."

Jack sah in den Rückspiegel und meinte auch, dass sie ihm und seinem Vater helfen würden, seine Mutter zu finden.

Emily hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, als sie die Tür öffnete und Kurt sah, sie ließ ihn einfach ein. Sie kannte ihn ja, von früher. Klar war sie überrascht, dass er sich nach so langer Zeit mal wieder blicken ließ, aber stutzig wurde sie nicht. Sie waren früher einmal alle Freude. Victor, Anthony, Kurt, Rachel und sie waren unzertrennlich, sie unternahmen viel zusammen, bis Anthony das unfassbare tat, ab da war alles anders.

Kurt musste sie betäubt haben, als sie sich umdrehte, um noch mal Kaffee zuholen. Jetzt war sie in irgendeiner Hütte und wusste nicht, wie sie hier hingekommen, noch wo sie war. Die Tür der Hütte war verschlossen und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Die Fenster, waren vernagelt und ließen nur wenig Licht durch. Kurt hatte ihre Entführung anscheinend geplant, denn er hatte ihr etwas zu Essen und zu trinken dagelassen. Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Campinglampe, die mit Batterien lief. Als es draußen dunkel wurde, wurde es in der Hütte auch empfindlich kalt. Auch daran hatte Kurt gedacht, er hatte ihr zwei Decken dagelassen, aber leider hatte er auch ihr Handy mitgenommen, so dass sie nicht nach Hilfe rufen konnte.

Emily dachte an ihren Mann und Sohn, ob sie sie wohl finden würden. Immerhin waren beide beim FBI und Martin arbeitete sogar in einer Vermissten- Abteilung.

Es war schon spät, als sie im FBI Gebäude ankamen und die meisten Mitarbeiter waren schon nach Hause gegangen, wie auch Margret, Victors Sekretärin.

Vor der Tür von Victors Büro, bat Martin darum, alleine mit seinem Vater sprechen zu können.

„Bist du dir sicher Martin?", wollte Jack wissen.

Martin nickte nur und kam damit auch gleich einem Einwand von Danny zuvor. Danny wollte Martin eigentlich nicht alleine zu seinem Vater reingehen lassen, da er sich vorstellen konnte, was ihm jetzt blühte, aber Martin bestand darauf.

Er betrat das Büro, schloss die Tür gleich hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um. Da er sich vorstellen konnte, wie sein Vater auf die Nachricht reagieren würde, wollte er nicht, dass Danny ins Büro platzte, wenn sein Vater ihn anschrie, damit musste er jetzt alleine fertig werden. Immerhin, war er auch alleine Schuld, an der ganzen Misere.


	12. Chapter 12

12

12

Als Martin das Büro betrat und abschloss, sah Victor seinen Sohn neugierig an.

„Was soll das Martin? Und wo ist deine Mutter?"

„Sie ist nicht hier Dad. Wir konnten sie noch nicht mitbringen, weil ich den einzigen Menschen erschossen habe, der wusste wo sie ist."

„Du hast was?! Du hast Kurt erschossen?! Wieso?"

Schnell erzählte Martin, wie es dazu gekommen war, das er den Entführer erschossen hatte und als er fertig war, explodierte Victor.

„Wie konntest du das Leben deines Kollegen, über das Leben deiner Mutter stellen, Martin?!", Victor stand dicht vor Martin und schrie ihn an. Er war ganz außer sich und bekam eigentlich gar nicht mehr richtig mit, was er sagte, er reagierte nur und ließ seine ganzen Ängste und seinen Frust an seinen Sohn aus.

„Warum hast du gleich Kurt erschossen und nicht erst mal dein Gehirn eingeschaltet?! Du hättest Kurt Außergefecht setzen sollen, dann hätte er uns wenigstens noch sagen können, wo deine Mutter ist!"

Martin stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor seinem Vater und ließ sich anschreien, er war sowieso der Meinung, dass er es nicht besser verdient hatte.

„Kannst du eigentlich noch klar denken oder verliert man von Schwulensex sein letztes bisschen Verstand?!", nun sah Martin auf, so hatte sein Vater noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Draußen vor der Bürotür, hörten Danny und Jack alles, was Martin sich, von seinem Vater, anhören musste, Victor sprach ja nicht gerade leise. Danny versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, er wollte Martin beistehen, doch der hatte die Tür ja abgeschlossen. Es war schwer zu ertragen, das alles hören zu müssen und ihm doch nicht helfen zu können.

„Jetzt reicht es mir wirklich mit dir Martin, du ekelst mich an! Wenn wir deine Mutter nicht lebend finden, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren zu sein!", nun war Victors Stimme bedrohlich leise geworden.

„Seht zu, dass ihr sie lebend findet!", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ab da ignorierte er seinen Sohn.

Martin ging zur Tür, schloss sie auf und verließ das Büro. Mit hochrotem Kopf, lief er an seinen Kollegen vorbei und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten.

Jack und Danny konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie er an ihnen vorbeistürmte.

„Martin?", Danny sah ihm nach. Jack warf ein Blick in Victors Büro, dann kam er zu Danny.

„Wir müssen Martin finden", war alles was Jack sagte, dann machte er sich auch schon auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Da sie nicht sahen in welches Stockwerk Martin gefahren war, teilten sie sich auf und suchten getrennt weiter.

Martin hockte ein paar Stockwerke tiefer, in einem leeren Büro, in einer Ecke und dachte darüber nach, was er jetzt bloß tun sollte. Er hatte, das Leben seiner Mutter einfach aufs Spiel gesetzt ohne nachzudenken. Danny war zwar in Gefahr, aber er hätte in diesem Moment, nicht einfach nur reagieren dürfen, er hätte an seine Mutter denken müssen. Wenn sie sie jetzt nicht fanden, dann war das alleine nur seine Schuld, dann hatte er seine eigene Mutter auf dem Gewissen. So sehr er auch versuchte sich zu beruhigen, er schaffte es nicht. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihm war Kotzübel.

Danny und Jack waren auf der Such nach Martin. Er war nach dem Anschiss seines Vaters, so schnell verschwunden, dass keiner wusste wo er war.

Jack fand ihn schließlich, er saß zitternd in einer Ecke, eines leeren Büros und starrte vor sich an die Wand. Jack ging langsam auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an, doch Martin reagierte nicht auf ihn. Er setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden und berührte Martin am Arm. Martin sah auf seinen Arm und zu Jack, dann flüsterte er: „Ich habe meine Mutter auf dem Gewissen."

Martin ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Arme fallen und weinte. Es fiel Jack schwer, Martin so völlig verzweifelt zu sehen, er zog ihn zu sich und nahm ihn in die Arme. So saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile, bis Danny sie fand.

Jack wartete bis Martin sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann stand er auf und zog ihn mit sich.

Martin wollte nicht noch mal zu seinem Vater hoch und Jack sah auch nicht ein, warum sie ihn dem Stress, noch mal aussetzen sollten. Sie verließen das FBI Gebäude und suchten sich ein Motel zum übernachten. Jack war der Meinung, obwohl Martin sich sträubte, dass er jetzt dringend Ruhe brauchte und sie alle ein wenig schlafen sollten. Sie mieteten sich in dem gleichen Motel ein, indem Martin schon zwei Nächte zuvor, übernachtet hatte. Sie bekamen zwei Zimmer und Danny führte Martin in ihres. Danny drückte Martin aufs Bett und begann ihn auszuziehen. Martin versuchte sich halbherzig zu wehren, doch er hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft und Danny drängte ihn aufs Bett, bis er lag, dann legte er sich zu ihm und streichelte ihn. Er flüsterte ihm zu, das sie seine Mutter lebend finden werden und das er nicht anders Handeln konnte, als auf Delany zu schießen. Obwohl Danny wusste, dass es beinahe aussichtslos war, Martin von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen, wiederholte er seine geflüsterten Worte, bis Martin endlich eingeschlafen war, dann stand er auf und ging zu Jacks Zimmer rüber.

„Wie geht es ihm?", war das erste, was er fragte, als Danny rein kam.

„Ich weiß nicht, er schläft jetzt. Wir müssen seine Mutter unbedingt finden, sonst bringt er sich womöglich noch um oder sein Vater tut es für ihn."

Danny und Jack planten schon mal, wie sie am nächsten Tag vorgehen wollten und gingen dann Beide in ihre Zimmer. Als Danny wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, schlief Martin schon tief und fest. Schnell zog er sich aus, schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Jack saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Wenn sie Martins Mutter nicht fanden, war es vorbei mit ihm, da hatte Danny wohl Recht und Victor würde schon seinen Teil dazu beitragen, dass Martin sich selber den Rest gab. Außerdem, mit was wurde Victor erpresst, besser noch, mit was konnte man den Vize Direktor des FBI erpressen und wieso zog er seinen Sohn damit rein? Das waren Fragen, die er vom Vize Direktor persönlich beantwortet haben wollte. Es stand fest, er musste mit Victor reden und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Er würde morgenfrüh, die beiden Jungs losschicken, um sich schon mal im Haus des Abgeordneten umzusehen. Jack wollte einfach nicht, das Martin noch mal zwischen die Fronten geriet und Danny sollte am besten auch nicht dabei sein, da er Martin liebte, würde er wahrscheinlich ausflippen, wenn er bei dem Gespräch dabei wäre. Er entschloss sich, dass er den beiden Jungs nichts von dem Gespräch erzählen würde, das war wahrscheinlich das Beste. Martin würde sich zurückhalten können, bei Danny, war er sich da nicht so sicher. Danny würde in das Gespräch platzen und Victor selber zur Rede stellen wollen, was nicht gerade hilfreich wäre. Nein, er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen.

Zwei Stunden nachdem Danny auch ins Bett gekommen war, schreckte Martin mit einem Schrei auf, er hatte geträumt, dass er seine Mutter erschossen hatte. Danny beruhigte ihn und bald schlief er wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Martin die Augen öffnete, war Danny schon wach, streichelte und beobachtete ihn.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte Danny wissen, bevor er ihm einen Kuss gab.

„Ganz gut denke ich."

„Sieh mich an, Martin. Wir werden deine Mutter finden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", nach seinen Worten zog er Martin an sich.

„Danke Danny, ich hoffe du hast Recht."

„Sicher habe ich Recht, komm wir treffen uns mit Jack zum Frühstück."

Danny stand auf und zog Martin mit sich, dann gingen sie gemeinsam unter die Dusche.

Sie trafen sich einen Block weiter in einem kleinen Diner. Jack wartete schon auf sie und hatte sich einen Kaffee bestellt. Martin sah ein wenig müde aus, aber es schien, als ob es ihm schon ein bisschen besser als gestern ging. Er rutschte auf die Bank und Danny folgte ihm, dann bestellten sie Eier mit Speck. Eigentlich aß Danny so etwas fettiges nicht zum Frühstück, aber er wusste, das Martin es mochte und dachte sich, das es Martin heute vielleicht ganz gut tun würde, das zu essen was er mochte. Sie aßen den Grossteil ihres Frühstücks schweigen, bis Jack mit ihnen besprechen wollte, wie er sich die suche nach Martins Mutter vorstellte.

„Ihr Beide werdet euch das Haus vom Abgeordneten vornehmen, vielleicht findet ihr ja einen Hinweis, auf eine Hütte, die ihm gehörte."

„Und was wirst du machen, Jack?"

„Ich werde erst einmal mit Vivian telefonieren, um zu hören, ob in New York alles glatt läuft", schnell rief er die Kellnerin zu sich, er wollte nicht, dass Danny merkte, dass er nicht nur mit Vivian, sondern auch mit Victor, sprechen wollte.

Martin war mit seinen Gedanken sowieso nicht ganz bei diesem Gespräch, er dachte an seine Mutter, ihm wäre nichts aufgefallen.


	13. Chapter 13

13

13

Jack fuhr zum FBI Gebäude, er wollte mit Victor ohne vorherige Anmeldung sprechen. Margret lächelte, als sie Jack sah, doch als er an ihr vorbei stürmte, versuchte sie ihn aufzuhalten. Victor sah von einer Akte auf, als Jack, dicht gefolgt von Margret, in sein Büro kam.

„Entschuldigen sie Direktor Fitzgerald ich konnte Agent Malone nicht aufhalten."

Victor sah Jack kurz in die Augen und merkte schnell, dass er jetzt besser mit ihm sprach.

„Danke, Margret", Victor war aufgestanden und sah Jack an.

Margret nickte und verließ das Büro.

„Setzen sie sich bitte", Victor wies auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich, wollte er Jack sagen, dass er keine Zeit hatte, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und setzte sich auch wieder hin.

„Was ist los?"

„Sagen sie es mir!", in Jack Stimme, war eine gewisse Schärfe zu hören.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sagen sie mir, was mit ihnen los ist. Warum haben sie von ihrem Sohn verlangt, dass er eine Straftat begehen soll?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das etwas angeht, Agent Malone", Victors Stimme klang nun langsam verärgert.

„Es geht mich etwas an. Martin gehört zu meinem Team und wenn ein Mitglied meines Teams, in Schwierigkeiten steckt, geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an."

Victor war noch erstaunlich Kontrolliert und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sauer er schon war, aber eigentlich war es gar nicht so erstaunlich, denn Victor zeigte anderen nicht oft, was in ihm vorging, wie auch sein Sohn.

„Warum haben sie ihren Sohn so sehr unter Druck gesetzt, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg fand, außer beinahe für sie eine Straftat zu begehen. Sagen sie mir, was in sie gefahren ist, ihren Sohn so in Gefahr zu bringen. Wissen sie eigentlich, wie es ihrem Sohn dabei ging, ihren Auftrag ausführen zu müssen? Wissen sie eigentlich, dass er keine Lösung finden konnte, die für ihn in Ordnung war und dass es ihm so sehr auf den Magen schlug, dass er sich übergab. Er konnte sich niemanden anvertrauen.

Hätte Agent Taylor nicht darauf bestanden, dass Martin mit ihm darüber sprach, wäre er ganz sicher davon Krank geworden. Wissen sie denn nicht, dass ihr Sohn, trotz ihrer kalten Art ihm gegenüber, sie liebt. Er war in einer echten Zwickmühle, er wollte ihnen helfen, obwohl er wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall ein Beweisstück verschwinden lassen durfte. Können sie sich vorstellen, was die im Knast mit ihm gemacht hätten? Er hätte es keine Woche überlebt, wenn die ihn nicht umgebracht hätten, hätte er es wahrscheinlich selber getan", Jack war furchtbar sauer, das spürte auch Victor, deswegen unterbrach er ihn auch nicht.

„Was ist los mit ihnen, lieben sie ihren Sohn eigentlich gar nicht?", Victor sah Jack an.

„Natürlich liebe ich meinen Sohn!"

„Ich muss ihnen ehrlich sagen, davon merkt man nicht viel, wenn sie ihn so unter Druck setzen und von ihm Dinge verlangen, die er nicht tun kann ohne sich selber in Gefahr zu bringen. Was hätten sie gemacht, wenn er es wirklich getan hätte und verhaftet worden wäre?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe wohl nur gedacht, dass er nicht erwischt wird", endlich sah man auf Victors Gesicht mal Emotionen, er wurde tatsächlich bleich.

„Und was das anbelangt, was sie ihrem Sohn so alles an den Kopf geworfen haben, als sie ihn gestern zusammengestaucht haben. Sie vergessen, dass Martin auch nur ein Mensch ist. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht das Leben von Agent Taylor über das Leben seiner Mutter stellen und das wissen sie auch genauso gut wie ich. Sein Partner war in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr und er musste etwas tun. Er hat einfach nur reagiert. Hätten sie uns gleich alle Informationen gegeben, hätte es nicht so weit kommen müssen. Sie hätten uns gerne etwas mehr von ihrem alten Freund erzählen können, dann hätten wir ihn vielleicht auch besser einschätzen können und meine Leute wären nicht in Lebensgefahr geraten. Sie kennen ihren Sohn, sie wissen, dass er schnell damit ist, die Schuld bei sich zu suchen und sie wissen auch, dass er keine Schuld trägt. Warum sagen sie ihm nicht mal, dass er ein guter Sohn ist, anstatt ihn immer nur fertig zu machen."

Victor war die ganze Zeit still, als Jack seinem Ärger Luft machte, es schien als ob er tatsächlich über das gesagte nachdachte.

„Jack, ich muss ihnen Danken, das sie für meinen Sohn da waren und ihm geholfen haben."

„Danken sie nicht mir, danken sie lieber Agent Taylor, er liebt ihren Sohn und hat sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, wäre er nicht für ihn da gewesen, wer weiß was Martin dann gemacht hätte. Martin spricht ja mit niemanden über seine Probleme, er frisst sie in sich rein, das wird ihn irgendwann ganz sicher mal Krank machen."

„Ich weiß das mein Sohn mit Agent Taylor ein… ein Verhältnis hat. Stört sie das denn gar nicht, das zwei ihrer männlichen Agenten ein Liebesverhältnis haben?"

Man konnte sehen, dass es Victor schwer fiel, über die Homosexuellen Neigungen seines Sohnes zu sprechen.

„Nein, es stört mich überhaupt nicht, ich freue mich sogar für die Beiden, dass sie sich gefunden haben. Ist ihnen denn noch gar nicht aufgefallen, das seit Martin mit Agent Taylor zusammen ist, er viel entspannter ist?"

„Na ja, so genau habe ich meinen Sohn in der letzten Zeit nicht betrachtet." „Wir sollten überlegen, wie wir jetzt vorgehen wollen, um ihre Frau zu finden.

Ich habe ihrem Sohn versprochen, das ich ihnen helfen werde."

Victor sah auf und machte große Augen.

„Martin wollte, dass sie mir helfen?"

„Er hat darum gebeten, dass wir ihnen helfen. Trotz ihrer Demütigenden Art ihm gegenüber, hat er sie doch verstanden, obwohl sie ihn so unterdruck gesetzt haben."

„Wie kann ich, dass Martin gegenüber bloß wieder gut machen? Ich habe ihm ein paar harte Dinge an den Kopf geworfen."

„Ich wüsste da was."

„Ja, Agent Malone."

„Akzeptieren sie ihren Sohn so wie er ist. Das er Homosexuell ist und das er mit einem Mann zusammen lebt. Das würde ihm mehr bringen, als alles was ihnen sonst noch so einfallen könnte. Zeigen sie ihm, dass sein Lebenswandel für sie in Ordnung geht. Ich bin mir sicher, das ihm das viel bedeuten würde."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Danke Agent Malone."

„So, erzählen sie mir jetzt was sie alles über ihren alten Freund wissen, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das wieder hinbekommen."

Jack wusste, dass man von Victor in Bezug auf Martin keine Wunder erwarten durfte, aber es war ein Anfang, dass er nun vielleicht über ihn nachdachte.

In der Zwischenzeit, durchstöberten Danny und Martin das Haus von Kurt Delany. Sie fanden nichts, über eine Hütte, die dem Abgeordneten gehörte. Alles was sie fanden, war eine alte Heiratsurkunde, über eine Eheschließung aus dem Jahre 1988.

Die Beiden fuhren zurück zum FBI, um diese Ex- Frau ausfindig zu machen, vielleicht wusste sie ja etwas von einer Hütte. Danny hatte Jack angerufen und ihn um einen Laptop gebeten, da Martin immer noch nicht, auf seinen Vater treffen wollte.

Das FBI in Washington hatte einige freie Büros, in die sie sich jetzt zurückzogen, damit Martin und auch Danny in Ruhe nach der Ex- Frau suchen konnten.

Jack war so etwas Ähnliches, wie ein Mittler zwischen den Fronten. Victor hatte gegen Jacks Vermittlungsrolle zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn nichts einzuwenden, er brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um sich über das von Jack gesagte, klar zu werden. Martin hingegen, schämte sich noch immer und glaubte seinem Vater, nicht unter die Augen treten zu können. Und außerdem, war er seinem Vater auch böse, über die Dinge die er ihm, an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde suche nach der Frau, kam Jack zu seinen beiden Mitarbeitern und wollte wissen, ob sie schon weitergekommen waren.

„Ich habe Rachel Crown angerufen, sie ist eine alte Freundin meines Vaters und auch von Kurt Delany. Sie sagte mir, dass Kurt mit einer gewissen Katharine Kombski knapp ein Jahr verheiratet war. Wir haben sie hier in Arlington/ Washington in der Lancaster St. Gefunden. Danny und ich wollten jetzt zu ihr fahren, vielleicht weiß sie etwas über eine Hütte", Martin stand vom Laptop auf, vor dem er gesessen hatte.

„O.k. ruft mich an, wenn ihr bei ihr ward."

Danny und Martin nickten und verließen das Büro.

Sie kamen erstaunlich gut durch und waren schon nach einer halben Stunde, vor dem Haus der Ex- Frau von Kurt Delany.

Danny klingelte, doch es öffnete keiner. Als auch niemand nach dem zweiten Klingeln öffnete, setzten sich die Beiden erst mal in ihren Wagen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", Martin machte sich sorgen um seine Mutter, da er nicht wusste, wie es ihr ging und ob sie genug zu essen und trinken hatte.

„Wir warten hier jetzt zehn Minuten, vielleicht ist ja nur schnell etwas einkaufen gegangen", Danny legte Martin seine Hand auf seine.

Fünf Minuten später, kam eine ältere Frau den Bürgersteig entlang und ging zu dem Haus, vor dem sie warteten. Schnell stiegen sie aus und liefen über die Straße zu ihr.

„Mrs. Kombski?"

„Ja.", sie drehte sich nach den beiden Männern um.

„FBI, Können wir sie mal sprechen. Es geht um ihren Ex- Mann", Danny hatte ihr kurz seinen Ausweis gezeigt.

„Kurt? Ist etwas mit Kurt?", sie sah die beiden jungen Männer an die vor ihr standen.

„Können wir erst mal reingehen?"

Sie nickte und ging dann voran. Das Haus war nett eingerichtet, Danny sah sich im Wohnzimmer um.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten?"

Martin war zu nervös, er lehnte höfflich ab und Danny, der wusste wie nervös Martin war, wollte die Befragung nicht unnötig herauszögern.

„Wir müssen ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Ex- Mann, gestern bei einem versuchten Angriff, auf einen FBI Agenten, erschossen wurde", Danny hatte das reden übernommen und Martin war ihm irgendwie auch dankbar dafür.

„Wieso hat er denn einen FBI Agenten angegriffen?"

„Er war in Illegale Geschäfte verwickelt."

„Bitte, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, aber es ist zwanzig Jahre her, dass ich kurz mit ihm verheiratet war. Wir hatten all die Jahre eigentlich keinen Kontakt und ich möchte auch nicht wirklich wissen, was er angestellt hat, das geht mich nichts an."

„Das verstehen wir natürlich, doch müssen wir ihnen eine wichtige Frage stellen. Wissen sie, ob ihr Ex- Mann, eine Hütte besessen hatte?"

Danny konnte sehen, dass Martin gespannt zuhörte, es sah fast so aus, als hielte er die Luft an.

„Eine Hütte? Ja, da war eine Hütte, ich war nur ein einziges Mal da. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, ob sie überhaupt noch steht", sie stand auf und ging zum Schrank. Einen Augenblick kramte sie in einer Schublade, dann holte sie ein altes, zerknittertes Foto heraus. Sie kam zurück zu den beiden Agenten und reichte Danny das Foto. Die Aufnahme war nicht sehr gut, sie war ein wenig verwackelt, aber man konnte eine alte Hütte, mit einer jungen Frau davor erkennen.

„Wissen sie wo die Hütte steht?"

„Nicht genau. Ich glaube, der Ort heißt Palos. Ich weiß nur, dass das in der Nähe von Harrisonburg ist. Tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht wirklich weiterhelfen konnte."

„Sie haben uns sehr geholfen, danke."

Danny und Martin verabschiedeten sich und fuhren zurück zum FBI.

Victor konnte nicht mitfahren, um seine Frau zu retten. Seinem Sohn kam dieser Umstand eigentlich entgegen und so fuhren Danny, Jack und Martin alleine los. Danny fuhr den Wagen und Jack saß auf der Beifahrerseite. Martin saß hinten und sollte eigentlich, so wie Jack, auf der Karte einen geeigneten Platz finden, wo die Hütte stehen könnte. Doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu seiner Mutter ab und er grübelte still schweigend vor sich hin.

Wie würde sein Leben aussehen, wenn er seine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hätte und sie sie nicht mehr lebend fanden? Jack sah im Rückspiegel, dass Martin völlig abwesend ins Leere starrte.

„Martin, wir werden sie lebend finden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Martin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah zu Jack hinüber.

„Woher weißt du das, Jack?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen. Zum einen war Kurt ein alter Freund deiner Eltern und so wie du mir erzählt hast haben deine Eltern und Kurt früher zusammen oft etwas unternommen. Und zum anderen, wenn er sie schon getötet hätte oder nicht wollte, das wir sie finden, hätte er dir nicht noch vor seinem Tod versucht zu sagen, wo er sie hingebracht hat", Jack sah, das Martins Blick schon wieder ins Leere ging, doch dieses mal dachte er über die Möglichkeit nach, das es seiner Mutter vielleicht doch gut ging und sie sie lebend finden würden.

Es war schon Mittag, als sie in Harrisonburg ankamen. Palos war ein so kleiner Ort, das er auf ihrer Karte nicht zu finden war. Als erstes entschied Jack, das sie was zu essen brauchten, bevor sie mit der Suche anfingen, doch Martin meinte gleich, dass er überhaupt keinen Hunger hätte. Jack überging Martins Einwand und kaufte mit Danny ein paar Sandwiches und etwas zu trinken, danach gingen sie sich geeignete Kleidung besorgen. Da sie nicht wussten wie unwegsam das Gelände war, wo die Hütte stand und Jack einfach nicht mit seinem Anzug durchs Unterholz kriechen wollte.

Schnell fand sich ein Laden der Campingausrüstung führte. Jack und Danny fanden bald passende Jeanshosen und Pullover, nur Martin stand unschlüssig im vorderen Teil des Ladens und sah unruhig auf seine Uhr.

Danny verließ in einer schwarzen Jeans die Umkleide und sah sich einmal kurz im Spiegel an, dann drehte er sich um und suchte Martin. Jack hatte auch schon eine geeignete Jeans gefunden und kam nach vorne zur Kasse, wo er gerade noch sah, wie Danny Martin eine blue Jeans in die Arme drückte und ihn aufforderte sich umzuziehen. Martin ging widerstrebend in die Umkleidekabine und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer wirklich gut sitzenden Jeans wieder heraus. Danny kannte eben seine Maße.

Sie bezahlten und verließen dann den Laden. Nun mussten sie noch bei der Polizei vorbeisehen, um zu erfragen, wo genau der kleine Ort Palos lag.

Palos/Virginia lag inmitten eines recht großen Waldgebietes und war nur über zwei Straßen zu erreichen. Eigentlich war es nur eine Straße, die sich durch den gesamten Ort zog.

„Ein Kuhkaff", wie Danny so treffend bemerkte.

Eigentlich war der Ort gar nicht so schwer zu finden, wenn man erst mal wusste wo er lag. Danny steuerte den Wagen über die Hauptstraße des kleinen Ortes und hielt vor einem kleinen Lebensmittelladen an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten die Einheimischen nach der Hütte fragen, vielleicht weiß ja jemand wo sie ungefähr zu finden ist. Bei den ganzen Bäumen rundherum, suchen wir sonst noch in einer Woche nach der Hütte", Danny sah Jack an und hoffte, dass Martin seiner Meinung war.

„Ja das denke ich auch", Jack ging schon Richtung Laden.

Danny drehte sich zu Martin um.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin deiner Meinung", Martin sah nervös in den Wald, der sie umgab.

Jack steckte seinen Kopf aus der Ladentür und rief die Beiden zu sich.

Sie zeigten dem alten Mann hinter der Kasse, das Bild von der Hütte, das sie von Kurts Ex- Frau bekommen hatten.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an die Hütte. Sie gehört der Familie Delany. Samuel Delany hat die Hütte mit seinem Bruder selber gebaut. Und dann hat Kurt Samuels Sohn die Hütte, als sein Vater starb übernommen, aber er hat sie verfallen lassen. Ich war früher ein paar Mal bei der Hütte. Samuel und ich waren Freunde und wir haben so manches Mal mit seinem Bruder und ein paar anderen Jungs in der Hütte gefeiert. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort."

„Können sie uns den Weg zur Hütte beschreiben?"

Paul sah einen Augenblick auf den Boden und dachte nach, dann sah er Jack an und beschrieb ihnen den Weg.

„Also, sie fahren die Hopkins Gab Road hinunter und biegen dann nach links auf die Northwoods Hollow ab. Diese Straße fahren sie dann entlang bis sie auf der linken Seite den Mountain Laurel Trail sehen, in den sie dann einbiegen. Dann müssen sie nur noch die Straße bis zum Ende folgen. Am Ende ist die Straße dann durch einen Schlagbaum versperrt, ab da müssen sie die letzte Strecke zu Fuß gehen."

Jack bedankte sich bei Paul und machte sich dann mit Danny und Martin auf den Weg.

Die Straße bis zum Schlagbaum war in Ordnung, außer ein zwei kleinere Risse im Asphalt war sie annehmbar. Doch was nach dem Schlagbaum kam, konnte man wirklich nicht als Straße anerkennen. Jack stieg als erster aus und sah sich das Schloss an der Absperrung an. Es war alt und verrostet, aber man konnte auch sehen, dass es vor kurzen geöffnet wurde. Auf dem Weg dahinter, war das Unkraut nieder gedrückt und man konnte gerade noch die schon fast zugeschneiten Reifenspuren sehen. Nun stiegen auch Danny und Martin aus und kamen zu Jack.

„Ab jetzt müssen wir wohl zu Fuß weiter", meinte Jack und holte seine Jacke aus dem Wagen. Danny schloss den Wagen ab und brachte Martin seine Jacke mit, dann gingen sie am Schlagbaum vorbei und machten sich auf die Suche nach der Hütte und Martins Mutter.

Es war Kalt und die Sonne ließ sich nicht blicken und zu alledem fing es nun auch noch an zu schneien. Der Weg wand sich in kleinen Biegungen durch den Wald und nach knapp dreihundert Metern kam eine Weggabelung.

Natürlich gab es im Wald keine Straßenschilder, die ihnen den Weg zur Hütte hätte zeigen können. Leider gab es gerade auf diesem Teilstück der Strecke kein Unkraut, das von einem Wagen herunter gedrückt werden konnte. Nach kurzem Nachdenken entschied Danny, das sie den rechten Weg einschlagen sollten, nur Martin hatte etwas dagegen.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es der richtige Weg ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob es der richtige Weg ist, aber sollte es der falsche sein drehen wir um und nehmen den anderen", Danny sah Martin in die Augen und sprach leise mit ihm.

„O.k.", Martin vertraute Danny.

Nach zehn Minuten stellte sich dann doch heraus, dass es der falsche Weg war und sie mussten umdrehen. Wieder zurück an der Weggabelung, nahmen sie dieses Mal den richtigen Weg. Eine halbe Stunde wanderten sie jetzt schon durch den Wald. Jack und Danny gingen voran und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Martin blieb ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen und dachte nach, was er seiner Mutter sagen sollte, wenn sie sie befreit hatten.

Wären sie unter anderen Umständen hier, hätte es ein romantischer Spaziergang sein können. Auf den Bäumen lag frisch gefallener Schnee und es war so still und friedlich.

Sie kamen um eine weitere Wegbiegung und da war die Hütte. Die Fenster waren von außen mit Brettern vernagelt. Es drang kaum ein wenig Licht nach draußen. Martins Schritte wurden schneller, Danny wie auch Jack folgten ihm.

„Mom, kannst du mich hören?", Martin hielt den Atem an.

„Martin? Bist du das wirklich?"

Danny konnte sehen, dass Martin sich gestattete erleichtert zu sein.

„Geht es dir gut? Warte wir holen dich da gleich raus?"

Martin sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um die Tür aufzubrechen, doch er fand nichts. Jack kam zu ihm und gab ihm einen Schlüssel.

„Den habe ich bei Kurt gefunden."

Martin sah Jack an und nahm mit einem dankbaren Blick den Schlüssel entgegen.

Schnell schloss Martin die Tür auf und sah in die Hütte. Kurt hatte seine Mutter wenigstens nicht gefesselt. Martin ging auf seine Mutter zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Er entschuldigte sich bei ihr, was sie aber überhaupt nicht verstand, da er ihr nicht sagte, für was er sich gerade entschuldigte.

Emily wurde zum FBI gebracht, wo Victor, zum erstaunen seines Sohnes, seine Frau in den Arm.

Vier Stunden später, waren Danny und Martin wieder zu Hause. Danny nahm ihn in den Arm und konnte fühlen, dass er sich allmählich wieder entspannte.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Victor in Jacks Büro und wollte mit Martin sprechen. Jack überließ den Beiden sein Büro und ging zu Danny, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Was will Victor denn schon wieder von Martin?", irgendwie war Danny immer wachsam, wenn Martis Vater seinen Sohn sprechen wollte.

Victor stand mitten im Raum als Martin das Büro betrat.

„Hallo Martin, wie geht es dir?" irgendwie wusste Victor nicht wie er mit seinem Sohn nun sprechen sollte. Eigentlich wollte er sich entschuldigen, er wusste nur nicht ganz wie er das machen sollte. Er hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten damit, dass Martin schwul war, aber Jack hatte auch Recht, doch fiel es ihm noch schwer, das alles mit der Homosexualität seines Sohnes zu verstehen.

„Es geht mir ganz gut", Martin war irritiert, sein Vater fragte sonst nicht unbedingt danach wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, was ich dir, in meinem Büro, an den Kopf geworfen habe", nun reichte er seinem Sohn die Hand.

„Danke Dad", Martin war so erstaunt, das er die Hand ergriff, aber nicht wusste, was er sonst noch sagen sollte.

„Ich habe oben noch etwas zu erledigen, danach fliege ich wieder zurück nach Washington."

„O.k.", war alles was Martin dazu sagte.

„Ich sage deiner Mutter, dass es dir gut geht", dann verließ Victor das Büro und ging zum Aufzug.

Ende


End file.
